Friends: Even After
by DeathButlers
Summary: After escaping the deadly clutches of an abusive mother, two best friends wake up to find themselves in the Death Note world. As they struggle to protect their new comrades, they are eventually faced with a difficult situation of their own. Having a chance to change fate, will they succeed or will they fail? LxOC, LightxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is Violet! I see you have come across mine and Yuki's fanficiton. We are writing this together so she is writing her POV's and I'm writing my POV's. It's cool because I send her my POV and I don't know what she is writing until she sends her POV to me to type/post so it's always fun to read when I get it (and the same for her). We will be sharing this account so sometimes you'll be talking to either me or Yuki. Enjoy!**

**We do not own Death Note or its characters. Just our OCs.**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Violet's POV**

I woke up with a start as something heavy landed on my chest. When my vision focused, I saw it was my dog…wearing a party hat?

"Lola? What are you wearing?" I laughed while petting her grey and white fur. She responded by licking my face and jumping around on my bed. Why must huskies be so hyper?

Although I was wondering how they got her to actually wear it, I knew why Lola had the silly hat on. Today is November 3rd. The day that marks my birthday. I'm finally seventeen! I wish I can celebrate the whole day but sadly, it's a school day…and a Monday.

"_Fantastic."_ I thought sarcastically.

Before going downstairs, I decided to get ready. After taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth, I threw on jeans, a warm knit pullover and a pair of brown boots. Then I brushed out my waist, long brown hair and headed downstairs.

"Happy birthday, Vi!" My parents yelled.

"Thanks you guys!" I replied smiling.

"We are getting off work early today so we can celebrate when you get back from school." My mom said getting her paper work together. "Oh and bring Yuki over. We know it's her birthday too so she can't get away that easily."

I laughed. "Ok, sounds like a plan! See you guys later!"

Waving goodbye, I started walking over to Yuki's house down the street. Yuki's been my best friend since kindergarten and we consider her family because she was close to us and her real family isn't necessarily the best there is. Actually, having the same birthday is what made us talk in the first place.

**Flashback to kindergarten**

"Hey Violet! Happy birthday! Mommy and I made you cookies!" Aaron, a good friend of mine happily yelled while handing me the pink box.

"Wow! Thank you!" I grinned showing my little teeth.

"That girl over there has the same birthday too!" He explained while pointing to a little girl with short black hair, sitting by herself on the swings.

I was shocked! She stole my birthday! How dare her! Marching up to the recluse girl, I demanded an explanation.

"Why did you steal my birthday?!" I asked angrily. "That's not a very nice thing to do!"

She looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"My birthday is today and so is yours!" I said.

"What if you're the one to steal _my _birthday?" She asked calmly.

"What?! I did not!"

Then she came up with an idea. "Why don't we share it?"

"That's a good idea! Now we can be friends!" I announced happily. "What's your name?"

"My name is Yuki." She replied.

"I'm Violet! Are you going to have a birthday party? You can come to mine!"

Yuki looked up at me. Sadness clear in her black eyes. "No. My mom says my birthday isn't special."

I couldn't believe my ears! A birthday is very special!

"Well your mommy is a meanie! Everyone's birthday is special! Come on!" I yelled grabbing her arm. "I'll share some of my birthday cookies with you!"

**End of Flashback**

I laughed at the memory. It's still one I'll never forget. A couple minutes pass and Yuki's little house is coming into view. I really hope she likes the present I got her. It's a Death Note. Yuki and I absolutely love the series and I guess you can say we are a little obsessed. I even got a quill and ink cartridge to go with it.

Finally, I got to her house and rang the doorbell but there was no answer. She's probably still getting ready.

**Yuki's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my mother yelling at me.

"Yuki wake up already! I'm not going to be late for work just because you woke up late!" She screamed.

"Well good morning to you too." I said coldly.

The sound of her hand making contact with my cheek echoed across the room.

"Just hurry and go to school."

As she walked out of the room, I began my usual routine. I walked into the bathroom and glanced at my swollen cheek in the mirror.

"I wonder what Violet's going to say about this." I sighed.

After I finished freshening up, I walked out and stared at my closet. I tossed on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I put on a warm jacket and some tennis shoes. Then I ran a hairbrush through my long black hair and opened my window.

"Oh yea… today's my birthday." I said as I was enjoying the cool morning breeze. "There's nothing special about my birthday anyway." I thought as I walked out the door to greet my best and only friend, Violet, who I trusted with my life.

"Happy birthday, Yuki!" She screamed.

I smiled. "Happy birthday, Vi. Did you wait long?"

"No. Let's go." She said.

**During school**

"Happy birthday, Violet!" shouted everyone in class.

"Um, it's Yuki's birthday too!" Vi said.

"Who's Yuki? Whatever, who cares. The teacher let us throw a party for you! Let's go!"

"Just go and have fun." I said.

"No! I'd rather stay here and hang with you and it's not fair that they threw a party for me and forgot you. I'd rather sit here and talk about Death Note!" Violet yelled.

**After school**

Violet and I were walking home like usual when I saw a strange shadow fly past us.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"See what?" She replied.

"Never mind, I thought I saw a shadow but maybe I'm seeing things. Forget about it." We both shrugged it off and continued walking.

As we were walking, the image of the shadow kept appearing in my mind. Why could I not forget about it? Was it a sign? A sign that something horrible was about to happen?

**Violet' POV**

After a minute of walking in silence, I finally decided to speak up.

"Don't think I didn't notice the red mark on your cheek this morning." I said looking ahead.

Yuki looked down. "It's nothing."

I stopped walking. Nothing? How could she keep shrugging this off?

"Stop blowing it off! You need to stick up for yourself and have her stop hitting you! If you don't do something, then I will!" I yelled frustrated.

"Don't. I don't want her hurting you also." Yuki told me.

"Well you're my best friend! I don't want to see you in anymore pain."

"Look, can we not talk about this today?" She asked quietly.

I sighed. "Very well. I know how to cheer you up! We are going to my house to celebrate our birthday!"

Our little celebration consisted of me, Yuki, and my parents. Oh, and Lola but she's been acting strange ever since we got home. She's been whining and moping in the corner.

My parents gave me and Yuki some cash because they didn't know what we wanted, but that's okay. Now we can go buy more manga. While we ate chocolate cake, I gave Yuki her present.

"Open it!" I said excitedly.

When she saw what it was, she started laughing. "Whoa this is awesome! Thanks!"

"No problem! Now you can be like Light! God of the new world." I laughed mocking Light's voice.

"Oh you two and that show!" My mom exclaimed.

"My daughter is in love with cartoon character. Should I be concerned?" Dad asked.

"It's called anime, dad." I said.

"He raised his hands up in defense and laughed. "Sorry. Sorry."

My phone rang and it was my older brother, Justin. I scoffed and walked to a different room to talk. I'm upset that he missed my birthday. We are really close but ever since he got with his girlfriend, Anna, he hasn't been around much. She really hates me for some reason.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Vi! Happy birthday! Tell Yuki I said happy birthday too!" He shouted.

"Thanks Justin and I will. I miss you." I replied sadly.

"Aw Vi-Vi, I miss you too. Sorry I couldn't be there today. Anna is sick so I'm taking care of her." He explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah…sick."

"Don't be that way, Violet."

"She hates me and keeps you away from me." I said irritated.

"Anna doesn't hate you!" Justin protested.

"Yes she does! Stop defending her! She hates me because I know she's using you for your money! Anna doesn't love _you_, Justin."

"Stop saying that shit, Violet! It's not true!" He yelled furiously.

"Yes it is! You're just too blind to notice! I'm just looking out for you, Justin!" I tried to explain.

"Well I don't want you looking out for me. Especially if you're going to act like a bitch to my girlfriend. You need to get over yourself and stop being an idiot."

My heart shattered. That hurt me. Really bad. I guess the silence was enough to tell Justin what he said upset me because he tried to apologize.

"Look Vi," He started. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav-"

I cut him off. "No! You know what?! If that's how you feel then I'll leave you alone! Don't talk to me anymore! Have fun with your backstabbing lover!" I yelled and hung up.

Yuki walked in and the look on her face said she heard my conversation. She gave me a hug while tears rolled out of my brown eyes and down onto my cheeks.

"Don't speak of this to my parents. I don't want to deal with this anymore today." I whispered.

Yuki nodded and smiled. "I know how to cheer you up. Death Note marathon at my house. I convinced your parents to let you spend the night."

I gave a small smile and went to pack my things. After I was done, my parents gave me a hug bye.

"Love you mom and dad. Thanks for today! See you tomorrow!" I said heading out the door.

Lola suddenly ran up and bit the back of my shirt and started pulling me back.

"Lola! Let go!" I shouted. Then she started crying.

Crouching down next to her, I pet her head. "What's wrong with you today, girl? Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow."

I got up and walked out, still hearing her whining from behind the door. I shrugged and started walking with Yuki to her house.

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't talk about us going to Death Note, but it will happen next chapter! I just wanted to add a little story in the beginning. Now, enough of my rambling (which I tend to do a lot so that's another reason why the fanfic can be long).**


	2. Chapter 2

**We do not own Death Note or its characters! Just our OCs! Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 2_**

**3****rd**** person POV**

The girls were on their way to Yuki's house.

"Yuki, why don't we ever take your car?" Violet asked.

"Waste of gas. We don't live very far anyway." The quiet girl replied.

Violet nodded. "Your mom won't be at home, will she?"

"No, she works late today."

"Oh ok. Justin said happy birthday." Violet told her sadly.

"Oh." Yuki said looking down.

A few hours later, the duo was in Yuki's living room watching Death Note and talking.

Violet raised an eyebrow at the TV. "Why does Mello have to eat his chocolate so dramatically? That's something I never understood."

Yuki laughed. "It's because he's Mello."

"I hate how they always accused L of being wrong when suspecting Light of Kira!" Violet said frustrated.

"Don't bag on Vi's man." Yuki murmured.

"Hey you shouldn't talk! You like Light!" Violet thought for a moment. "My parents are right. We are too into Death Note."

Yuki sighed. "I wish it was real though. Get out of this hell hole I call home."

"I want it to be real too. Then we can save everyone. Even Light." Violet said thinking of different scenarios.

Violet and Yuki turned their heads when they heard the front door open. Violet looked at the clock and read 9:45pm.

"Thought your mom was supposed to work late?" She whispered.

"_This won't be good." Yuki thought._

Yuki's mom walked into the house and stopped when she saw Violet.

"Miss Moore? Interesting seeing you here on a school night." The woman said, her eyes showing anger.

"Uh, yeah. Hi, Miss Mao." Violet greeted and turned back to the TV.

"Yuki? Come talk to me in the kitchen for a minute." Miss Mao said and walked away.

Yuki gave Violet a "stay here" look and followed her mom.

Entering the kitchen, which was a good distance from the living room, Mao burst with anger.

"Did I give you permission to let that bitch into my house?!" She snarled.

"Don't you call her a bitch! And we were just watching TV! We weren't doing anything that would get you pissed off so why are you so angry?!" Yuki said back angrily.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!"

Yuki's mom raised her hand up in the air but before it can land on her daughter's face, Violet ran in and pushed her to the ground.

"You just got home five minutes ago and you're already hitting her?! What the hell is your problem?!" The girl yelled furiously.

Miss Mao got off the floor and had a look in her eyes saying she's snapped.

"Don't interfere you little whore!" She threatened.

"No, because I care about Yuki! Something you're supposed to do as her mother." The brunette remarked.

Violet grabbed Yuki's arm but before they could leave the kitchen, Mao quickly grabbed a kitchen knife and blocked their path. The two girls froze in shock.

"I'm through with both of you idiots!" She yelled. "Especially you." She said evilly while pointing the knife towards Yuki.

"If I never would have gotten pregnant with you, your dad would have never left me! You ruined my life!"

She swung the knife and cut Yuki's arm and Yuki screamed in pain. Violet quickly kicked Mao in the stomach as hard as she could and the evil woman fell to the floor.

"Come on!" Yuki yelled and grabbed her car keys off the hook.

While they ran to Yuki's car, Mao got up, grabbed a gun she hides in the drawer and hurried after them into her own car. Yuki was speeding down the streets and Violet looked back and saw Mao quickly driving after them.

"Yuki! She's following us! She said scared.

"Don't worry, the police station isn't too far!" She replied.

Violet looked back again but Mao was gone. Then she saw a tall shadow figure standing in the forest area next to their neighborhood. Suddenly, wings sprouted out of its back and it flew away. Violet turned around to tell Yuki but before she could, everything went black.

* * *

**Violet's POV**

Cold. I felt really cold. I opened my eyes to see I was laying in grass. I sat up to see I was actually in a park.

"_What the hell?" I thought._

I tried to stand but instantly felt dizzy because my head was pounding. I couldn't call for help because no one was around. After regaining my balance, I started walking. Soon I go to what seemed like a town square but everywhere I turned, there was kanji. The weird thing is, I understood what it said! Everyone around me was speaking Japanese but I could still understand them!

"_Oh my god! What the hell is happening?! Where's Yuki!" I yelled in my head._

Some people were giving me strange looks but that's probably because I was looking around like a crazy person, wondering what I was doing in Japan! Then everyone started to gather around the giant TV on one of the buildings so I decided to go check it out also. I almost fainted at the sight of the man on the screen.

Lind L. Tailor?! No it couldn't be! He just looks like him! I watch too much Death Note!

He then gave a speech on how Kira was evil and not justice and fell over from a heart attack. Everyone gasped and a big letter "L" in Old English font, came up on the screen. He then started to challenge Kira too and after his speech, the screen went black and everyone walked away talking about it. I stood there in shock.

_Japan?_

_L?_

_Kira?_

_Holy shit! I really am in Death Note! How did this happen! This is impossible and has to be a dream but everything feels so real! _

After a couple more minutes of freaking out, I started heading back to the park I was at. So Light already has the Death Note. Maybe I should go to his house and steal it? No. Ryuk would probably snitch on me. Yuki has to be here also since she was last with me but where could she be?

I made it back to the small park. My head was still pounding so I lied on the bench and was thinking of what to do and how to find Yuki. Soon, the sun was starting to go down and I slowly started to drift off to sleep.

**Yuki's POV**

It was dark. The moment I opened my eyes, all I could see was the darkness of the sky.

"Where am I? Where's Violet? What happened?" I said.

The moment I tried to remember what happened, my head would hurt and the shadowy image would appear in my mind. I tried getting up but there was no strength in my legs.

"Hey! You need some help there, missy!" said a mysterious figure behind me. I froze and turned around, seeing a group of delinquents.

"Haha! We got lucky tonight you guys! I, Hiroshima Takano, will play with this lovely lady first. Grab her." Said one of the boys.

"_Damn it! I'm getting raped!" I thought as I was trying to fight them off._

Then all of a sudden, Hiroshima clutched his chest and fell to the ground. Did he just die from a heart attack? I turned around to see if anyone was there and I see Light Yagami with his notebook.

"_I'm in the Death Note world?!"_

As the delinquents ran away terrified, I was on the ground staring at Light. He seemed to be talking to himself and I figured out that he was probably talking to himself about the notebook. I got up on my feet and decided to approach him.

"_Should I say anything about the Death Note?" I thought._

"Um, thank you for saving me, Light-Kun."

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Oh. Uh…I saw the name tag on your school bag." I replied.

After that, he just stood there staring up at the sky. I noticed something familiar behind him.

"Ryuk?"

"Oh. Hyuk hyuk hyuk! You can still see me?" He said.

All of a sudden, Light grabbed my arm and dragged me to his house.

"Ah welcome back, Light. Who is this?" said Light's mother.

"A friend from school. Can you bring up some tea in a few minutes?"

We got to Light's room and he locked the door.

"Who are you?" asked Light.

"Uh…Yukiko. You can call me Yukiko." I replied. I decided not to tell him my real name because I had a feeling he might write my name in his notebook after I leave.

"Alright, Yukiko. How are you able to see Ryuk? Do you have the eyes?"

Before I could reply, Ryuk jumped in and whispered something into Light's ear.

"I see…This could be a problem." Light said.

I was getting a little nervous. What is he thinking? I wonder if Violet's alright…

**Hey everyone! It's Violet! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I wonder what Ryuk told Light. I asked Yuki and she said she didn't even know what she really wanted him to say yet so I'll have to wait with all of you xD. Leave some feedback so we know how the story is going! Talk to you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We do not own Death Note or its characters! Just our OCs! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Violet's POV**

"Excuse me miss? …miss?" A faint voice was calling out.

"Hmm? What?" I asked half asleep.

"Are you alright? Why are you sleeping on a bench?" The voice asked.

I jolted up. I forgot I was in Death Note! I thought it was some crazy dream! My vision focused and I looked to see a man in front of me. His long black hair was covering some of his eyes and his navy blue suit was crisp and clean. Matsuda.

"Uh, miss? Are you sure you're ok?" He asked again.

He was speaking Japanese. I wonder if I can speak Japanese and switch off back to English.

"Oh, yes. I'm ok. Sorry." I said in Japanese. Whoa…Cool! I think I'll stick to speaking in Japanese just in case he can't speak English and so I won't look as suspicious.

"What are you doing sleeping out here? Don't you have to be home?" Matsuda asked looking at me confused.

Shoot! What do I say? "Oh, um well, I don't have a home right now. I don't even know what I'm doing here." Eh, it's not like I was lying though.

Matsuda looked at me sympathetically. "You still look tired and a little pale. Maybe if you rest better, you'll be able to figure things out. Would you like to rest at my apartment while I go to work?"

Matsuda is so nice! "That would be wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem! I'm Taro Matsui. Nice to meet you!" He said enthusiastically.

"_His alias! I need one! Quick, think Violet!" I thought._

"Vyra Marx! Nice to meet you, Matsui!" I smiled.

Matsuda helped me up and walked me to his apartment.

"Make yourself at home, Vyra. I have to go to work but I will be home later." He said walking to the door.

"Ok, bye Matsui! Thanks again!" I yelled and ran up to hug him.

He seemed surprised but hugged back. With a final goodbye, he left. Matsuda was always one of my favorite characters and how lucky am I to run into him! He is so nice and kind hearted. Yeah, he can be an idiot sometimes, but he means well. He also reminds me a bit of Justin.

After taking a quick shower, I walked around his apartment. He has a nice place. It's so organized for him being a bachelor. Finishing my tour, I had nothing else to do so I laid on the couch and took a nap. Why do I feel so tired?

I woke up to the door rattling. Matsuda must be home. I slept way longer than expected.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked guiltily.

"No, it's fine! I was waking up anyways." I said with a yawn.

"Well I brought home some dinner!" He announced while walking to the kitchen.

I got up and speed to the kitchen. "You're the best, Matsui! I'm starving."

We were eating at the dinner table in comfortable silence when he decided to speak up.

"So do you remember anything? You said you don't know what you're doing here and you don't look Japanese so you must not be from here?" Matsuda asked.

Well time to see if I'm a good liar.

"I honestly don't remember. I know my name and birthday of course and I remember walking in a town then waking up here. I was walking around trying to figure out what happened but that didn't help. I didn't have a place to sleep so that's why you found me on the bench." Woo! Nailed it!

"Are you sure you're not from Japan because you understand and speak Japanese? Maybe you live in a different part of Japan and that's why you didn't recognize where you were?" Matsuda asked, trying to decipher the problem.

"But like you said, I don't look Japanese and I don't have a traditional Japanese name either. Maybe I'm from a different country but was dropped off here? Ugh, I don't know!" I said, holding my head in frustration.

"It's ok! We'll figure things out! You can stay with me since you have no other place to go." He said happily.

I got out of my seat and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! You're like the big brother I'm not sure if I have or not!" I said excitedly.

He chuckled. "And you're like the little sister I've never had!"

We finished our dinner and he set up the guest room for me. I am a good liar! I hate lying to Matsuda though. It breaks my heart, but I have no other choice. If I tell him everything, he'll turn Light in and I want to save Light too! This is why I need to find Yuki, so we can think things over. Well, if she's even here at all. I'll go looking for her tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Matsuda left for work so I headed to the To-oh building where Light and L would make their speeches. As I walked in, I saw Light and L. Along with Ryuk?

"_Why can I see Ryuk?" I thought._

Thank the heavens that there was a random empty seat behind L. As I sat down, I wanted to fangirl because I was next to L and Light! Taking a deep breath, I looked at the girl sitting on the far right of Light. I couldn't see her face but she looked familiar. I think it was the hair.

About ten minutes into the ceremony, L and Light got up to present their speeches. Behind me, I could hear L's little fangirl squeal about him. I wish I could go fangirl with her. The speeches were done quite fast and I could see L talking to Light while walking off stage.

"_Oh! This is where L tells Light his identity and I'm here to actually witness it!" I thought excitedly, practically jumping out of my seat._

Then they sat down and continued their conversation. I was happily listening when the girl next to Light turned her head. I gasped. Yuki!

It was bad timing though because I gasped right when L said he was "L." Great. Now he's going to suspect me of being Kira. He suspects everyone anyways. He would suspect a dog if he really wanted to.

L turned around to look at me. His big, black eyes staring deeply into my brown ones. I took a quick glance at Yuki. Her eyes wide, looking at me like she was saying, "You're in deep shit." L was still staring at me! I didn't know what to do so I panicked and ran out of the building, hearing Ryuk laughing.

I got outside and noticed L wasn't following me. He probably didn't want to look suspicious since he's acting as Ryuuga right now.

_Oh no! He's going to give my description to the Task Force! Matsuda is going to realize it's me! I can't get arrested! _

I ran to Matsuda's place as fast as I could so I can pack my things.

**L's POV**

"Nice meeting you, Light." I said while getting into Watari's car.

"Watari, is everyone still at headquarters?" I asked.

"Yes sir. Have you got a lead?"

"No, but someone found out I'm L and I can't let this get away." I said looking out the window.

We got back to headquarters and I quickly had everyone gather around.

"Everyone, we have a situation at hand. Someone has over heard me say that I am L. We need to catch this person before they have a chance to leak information about me. This person is a female around the age of sixteen to eighteen years and looks of the American decent. She has pale skin, long, dark brown hair and brown eyes, and is around five foot five." I explained while adding sugar to my tea Watari brought.

Matsuda gulped. "Is there a problem, Matsuda?"

"That sounds like the lost girl I'm letting stay with me." He said looking down.

"Lost girl?" I asked confused.

"I found a teenage girl yesterday who had no idea where she was, so I let her stay with me until we figure things out. Her names Vyra." He told me.

I nodded. "Everyone, let's go get this girl to see if she's who I'm looking for."

"Ryuzaki! I don't think it's her! And even if it is, she's not harmful!" Matsuda yelled trying to stop us.

All of us made it to Matsuda's apartment and he opened the door.

"Vyra!" Matsuda called but we got no answer. "Maybe she's asleep."

We walked to her bedroom and saw that it was empty. All her belongings were gone.

"She…left?" Mastuda asked.

"Seems she knows what's going on." I said.

**Violet's POV**

After I packed some things from Matsuda's apartment, I started walking in the alley ways so I wouldn't be seen. I didn't have much with me. Just a backpack with spare clothes I got from Matsuda, food and money which I also got from Matsuda but without his permission. I found the cash in a drawer and didn't want to take it but I needed it. I'll make sure to pay him back.

I honestly didn't know where I was going. Yuki was most likely staying with Light but I couldn't go to her because the Task Force was probably out looking for me by now. Not wanting to walk in the alley ways anymore, I put on my beanie and sunglasses so I can walk into town. I saw a little hotel and prayed a night's stay wouldn't be too much because I only had one hundred dollars.

Luckily, it wasn't so I got a room. I opened the door to my room and set my backpack down. It wasn't the cleanest hotel but it was better than the park bench. I laid on the bed just thinking of what to do next. I really did get myself in trouble and I just got here! I'm doing the impossible and I'm already messing it up! I wonder what my family is doing though. Am I considered missing in my world or do I not exist? I shrugged it off and just thought of how to deal with the L situation.

**After this chapter, I'm going to be updating every week so the next chapter will come sometime next week. We already had chapters 1-3 prewritten so that's why they went up so fast but now we need to think of what to put in the others and it might take some time since we have school…but summer is almost here! I'll try to have the chapters up every Saturday! I'm also working on another fanfiction involving Matt and Mello c:! Hope you are all enjoying this story so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tuuuurns out, after typing everything, we are one chapter ahead so Chapter 5 will be the chapter going up Saturday! Oh and thanks for the reviews! Glad everyone is enjoying the story!**_

_**We do not own Death Note! Just our OCs! **_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Violet's POV**_

I woke up to the little alarm clock on my nightstand ringing at 8:30am. I went to the bathroom, took a shower and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. Leaving the hotel, I put on my beanie and sunglasses then got an energy bar from my backpack. The little bar didn't fill me up so I decided to go find the café L and Light went to. Took me a while to find, but I eventually got there.

Sitting in a booth, the waitress came and took my order, so I asked for a blueberry muffin and coffee. While waiting for my food, L walked in.

I started to panic. _"Dammit! I didn't know he would be here today!"_

I lowered my beanie and stared at my table, praying that he wouldn't notice me. Then the front entrance opened again but this time, Light and Yuki walked in. We made eye contact and I gave her a look as if I were saying not to make it obvious I was here.

My order came and I watched them from the corner of my eye. Luckily L and Light hadn't noticed me yet. It looked like L was giving them the test with the cards from Light's experiments. Hopefully Yuki doesn't screw this up because she always had a hard time understanding this part.

**Yuki's POV**

As we walk into the café, I recognized someone familiar. It was L!

"Light-kun, over here." He said.

"This is Yukiko. She is a friend of mine and heard you back at the ceremony. If you really are "L," then prove it to me." Light said.

As we sat down, I noticed Violet sitting in the booth to our left. L then took out some familiar pictures.

"Tell me what you see in these pictures." Said L.

Before Light could answer, I jumped in and began explaining. I thought this might be my chance.

Memorizing this moment from the anime, I recited everything Light was supposed to say about L's test. I never did fully understand this part because it was confusing with the different cards and serial numbers so my heart was racing, hoping that I didn't mess up.

When I finished explaining, I saw Violet sneak off into the bathroom. We made eye contact and I got up to walk away.

"Where are you going, Yukiko?" said Light.

"Oh, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Your skills of deduction are amazing, Yukiko-san." Said L.

"Thank you, L."

"Please don't call me L. My name is Ryuzaki."

* * *

**Violet's POV**

Yuki then turned her head a little and stared at me from the corner of her eye. I nodded my head a little towards the bathroom, hoping she'll understand. After waiting a couple minutes in a stall, I heard her walk in quietly.

"Yuki, sit in a stall. I don't know if there are cameras out there." I told her.

"Vi, where have you been?!" She asked from the next stall.

"Hiding from L. Look, you can't stay in here long or it may seem suspicious. I have a plan. Did you use your real name at all?" I asked quickly.

"No. I said my name is Yukiko." She said.

"Ok good. I go by Vyra. Pretend not to know me. L is probably already suspecting me and I don't want him suspecting you too because if something were to happen to me, you can keep going." I explained. "I already noticed that you can also, for some reason, speak Japanese?"

Yuki sighed. "Yes."

"Me too. Let's only speak in Japanese for now. If you passed L's little test out there, there's a chance he'll let you into the Task Force. I also need to find a way in but I have a plan of my own. Just go with it and remember everything I told you. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay, I will. Just be careful." She said walking out of the stall and out the restroom.

I waited another couple minutes and walked out. I then saw Yuki, L, and Light starting to leave so it was time to put my plan into action. I started walking out too and purposely ran into L, making us fall to the floor.

"Oh! Sorry L!" I said quickly.

His eyes widened and I covered my mouth, pretending that I wasn't supposed to let that slip out.

"You." L said.

I hurriedly got off the floor and ran out the door, hearing L closely behind me. He was really fast but my adrenaline was making me run faster. I finally lost him but made it obvious that I ran to the side of a building. Bending down to catch my breath, I felt a wet cloth go over my mouth. I panicked.

'_I didn't think he'd drug me! I thought he'd just handcuff me!"_

I struggled and turned to face L, who was holding the cloth to my face. I tried to break free but got weaker as the chloroform put me to sleep.

**Yuki's POV**

As L ran after Violet, I already had a feeling deep in my heart that she was going to get caught. L was going to keep her in confinement so I decided to try to get him to accept me into the Task Force so I can make sure Violet was safe. First, I would have to get close to Light.

"I caught her. We will be keeping her under confinement to find out if she knows anything else. I also came back here to offer you a position in the Task Force, Light-kun. I have been working with your father and I think you would make a great addition to the team."

Before Light could reply, both of their cell phones rang. After they finished with their call, L dramatically yelled out, "Light-kun! Your father!"

I already knew what was going on. After all, I have watched Death Note a million times with Violet. Light had me go back to his place and he had Ryuk come along with me to keep an eye on me. As I was sitting in Light's room, I remembered that Light had the secret compartment for the notebook! I got up and grabbed a pen from his cup.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ryuk.

"I'll give you five apples if you don't say anything about this."

"Hyuk Hyuk! Ok!"

I opened up the secret compartment and took out the notebook. I ripped out a couple of pages, and made sure it wasn't noticeable. I folded them and put them in my pocket.

"Ryuk, I will also throw in another apple if you can somehow get me a cellphone."

"Why should I do all this for you?" He questioned.

"Because there is a high possibility that the reason I am in this world is because of you. You were probably that weird ominous shadow I saw the other day."

"Hyuk! You are a smart one! This should be interesting! Fine, I'll do what you want, but it'll cost you. Hyuk Hyuk!"

_**Seems as though I'm in trouble! If you guys have any ideas on what you think will happen, leave it in the reviews and wait until Chapter 5 to see if you're right! Until next time, bye! -Violet**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**We do not own Death Note! Just our OCs!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Violet's POV**_

I opened my eyes to see only darkness but the feeling on my face told me I was wearing a blindfold. One of my biggest fears is not being able to see, so I tried to take it off but my arms wouldn't move. I was in the standing position, but I couldn't move my legs either.

"_Great…I'm tied down like Misa! What a drag."_

Being strapped down and not able to see was making my anxiety act up so I started struggling against the restraints. Then I heard a door open and someone walk in.

"Hello?" I asked. They didn't answer but I could feel them staring at me. "Who is it? Please, answer me!"

Then I felt a sharp pinch on my arm and a weird liquid went through my veins.

"_I'm getting drugged again?! What is their problem?!" _

After a minute or so, my head started feeling really fuzzy and it felt like everything around me was slowing down even though I couldn't move. What felt like a century later, I heard an intercom turn on.

"What is your full name?" The robotic voice asked.

I laughed. "W-why do yoooou want to know? Hmmm?" My voice said with a slur.

"Just tell me." It replied back.

"No no no! I'm not falling f-for your triiicks! What if you're Kira!" I said, giggling.

The robot voice sighed. "I am not Kira. You should already know that since you've called me L multiple times."

"Oooooh, L! How are you?! You can call me Vyra!" I said excitedly.

"Vyra…did you give away any information on my identity?" L asked.

I gasped. "Noooo! Why w-would I do such a thiiing?!"

"Then why did you run? I could have simply talked to you about it instead of going through all this mess." He explained.

Thinking for a moment, I finally spoke up. "My head feels funny so I can't remember why. You have really fluffy hair though! It looks soft, like a little kitten!"

"I don't think you are telling the truth." The detective told me.

"Noooo! It really does look soft! Do you not like kittens? I could say it's like a little chick instead!" I said trying to comfort him.

This interrogation went on for probably another thirty minutes but L didn't get any other information out of me.

"You seem to know a lot about me yet you won't say how. I suspect that you are an accomplice of Kira or maybe the actual Kira?" He stated calmly.

"No! I'm not any Kira! Honestly, I just know this stuff! Now can you please let me out?! I don't feel well…" I said with some tears rolling down my cheeks. Whatever they gave me was wearing off but it was also making me feel really sick.

"I cannot let you out when you know my identity. There is a 10 percent chance that you may be Kira." L said through his monotone robotic voice.

"Please! I'm not Kira! Let me out!" I yelled while starting to hyperventilate. Now I know how Misa felt when she was in the same position.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I walk into the room with Light only to see L talking to someone through the TV. My eyes widened when I noticed it was Violet.

"_Violet, what did you get yourself into?"_

"There is a 10 percent chance that you are Kira." L said.

"No! I'm not Kiiiraa…I have nothing to dooo with K-Kirraa!" Violet screamed.

"Yukiko-san, considering how you seemed a little startled when you came into the room, am I correct to assume that you know who this person is?" L asked.

"No Ryuzaki-san. This person is a complete stranger to me…" I said coldly. "I was just shocked to see you actually doing something like this."

L sat there staring at me as if he was trying to look deep into my soul. "Light-kun, do you know who this is?"

"Of course not, Ryuzaki. Whatever you do to her has nothing to do with me." Said Light.

"I see. Well both of you may have a seat."

L turned around and went back to interrogating Violet. I needed to think of a way to get her out of this situation. If L were to continue, her mind is going to break. A few minutes later, a group of people came into the room. The group of people were Chief Yagami, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi and Watari.

"Ryuzaki! What are you doing to this girl?!" screamed Matsuda.

"There is a 10 percent chance that she is Kira. So for now, I am questioning her. Do you know her?"

"She's my friend. Can you please let her go? We can sit her down and question her here."

After a few minutes of thinking, L sighed. "Very well. Take her out but keep her hands tied behind her back."

* * *

**Violet's POV**

I was about to protest again when I heard the door open. The footsteps got closer and I flinched when the person touched my arm.

"It's okay, Vyra. It's me, Matsui. I'm taking you out but you have to keep your blindfold on."

I nodded and felt the restraints being loosened. Then they were fully off and I stepped down but the feeling in my legs were barely there so I stumbled but Matsuda helped me stay steady.

"We are going to let you rest but later, they are going to question you." He said while walking me out the door.

"I'm sorry for leaving Matsui! Now I got you in trouble probably too!" I said guiltily.

"It's okay. We'll talk about it later." He said trying to calm me down.

After what felt like walking through a dozen hallways and going into a few elevators, we made it to a bedroom and he let me take my blindfold off. He laid me down on the bed where I immediately fell asleep.

I woke up maybe an hour or so later.

"_Where am I? Oh yeah! I'm at headquarters after damn L drugged me! I don't really remember what actually happened though. I hope I didn't give anything away." I thought nervously._

Not knowing where I was supposed to go, I just walked out of the room and down the hallways. I came across a big metal door that looked like it would lead to a conference room and opened it. Everyone that was in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Yuki was looking at me sympathetically. At least I know she's here too.

Then a person sitting in a crouch position at the computer monitors turned around and it was L!

"Everyone, please leave for now while Vyra-chan and I talk."

Everyone left but Yuki and Matsuda looked unsure for a minute then eventually exited the room.

"Please sit down." L told me.

I sat down on another computer chair and waited for him to start talking. L was just staring at me and even though I wanted to squeal in excitement, it was making me uncomfortable. Plus I'm still mad at him!

"Heh…how are you?" I asked nervously.

"Why didn't you answer my questions truthfully? I had a feeling you lied about everything."

I scoffed. "Well maybe it's because you drugged me!"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Full name?"

"Vyra Marx."

"Did you give my identity to anyone else?" L asked.

"No."

"Are you being truthful?"

"Yes."

"Are you working for anyone that is trying to find out who I am?"

"Nope."

He paused for a moment and then started again.

"Are you Kira?"

"No I am not."

"What are your views on Kira?"

"I find what Kira is doing, cowardly. He wants to rid the world of evil but he's doing it the wrong way. Instead of doing it the good way by being a police officer or someone of the sort, he's using the power he has to kill with his own judgment. He's a murderer. Not some saint." I stated.

L simply nodded. "How do I know you are not just saying that because I'm a detective and you want to be on my good side?"

"Because of that reason exactly except I'm not lying. You're the greatest detective there is with the power to take me to prison with one call, not to mention you are very intelligent, so I don't find lying to you to be the best idea." I told him.

"_And I want you to live."_

"You sound very convincing but I'm afraid I'm going to have you stay here until I fully know you have nothing to do with Kira. You can also help with the case." He said.

"_Yes! I get to stay with L! Wait, I have to act upset. Don't want to draw more suspicion."_

I stood up quickly. "You can't do that! You have no right to hold me captive!"

L sighed. "I can always have you stay in a prison until everything is situated."

"What?! You are just using your big police power to threaten me!" I shouted.

"It's your choice."

I groaned and looked the other way. "I'll stay here." I mumbled.

"Good choice. Matsui also told me that you are lost?"

I looked back at him. "Yeah but he is helping me with that."

"Very well. I'll call everyone back in now. You can return to your room and freshen up if you would like." He told me, turning back to the computers.

"_That's it? I thought he would ask me hours' worth of questions! Oh well."_

I started heading out the door when L called me to a stop.

"Vyra-chan, I do in fact like kittens."

I raised an eyebrow. "Kittens? What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing. You may leave now."

I just shrugged and walked out. Now it's time to start the big problem right now. The Kira Case.

* * *

**L's POV**

This girl is very interesting indeed. She did seem sincere when speaking of Kira, but I feel as though she knows more than she says. Also, her situation with her memory, I guess I will help her a bit with that.

The Task Force was currently gathering more information on the Kira Case when Vyra walked back in. Her nice brown hair perfectly complimented her pale skin and her big brown eyes gave her that adorable innocent look. She was a very pretty girl.

"_What in the world am I thinking? She is a Kira suspect!"_

I snapped out of my thoughts when Matsuda started introducing her to everyone.

"This is Chief Yagami, Aizawa, Mogi, Ukita, Ide and our two newest members, Yukiko and Light Yagami." Matsuda introduced enthusiastically.

Vyra smiled. "Nice to meet all of you!"

A few minutes pass and everyone got situated again. Vyra was looking through some of my files I handed her. Everyone warmed up to her very quickly. She has a pleasing, outgoing, personality.

"Yeah my wife bought a new blanket set and it keeps me really warm." Aizawa told Ide.

"Is it soft like a kitten?" Mogi asked.

Aizawa smirked. "It sure is."

Matsuda laughed. "Kittens are the best!"

Vyra had a confused look on her face. "Okay! What is it with everyone talking about kittens today?!"

Everyone laughed and even I couldn't hold back a small chuckle.

_**Hope all of you enjoyed! Now we get to finally start with the Kira case and all the drama! A million chapters later…! I have a feeling this fanfiction is going to be really long anyway but we'll make it worth reading for you guys! Sorry we made you all wait so long. Maybe a whole week was too long of a wait? I'll try to update sooner! Make sure to let us know what you think so far and thanks for the reviews and favorites we are currently getting! Until next time, goodbye! -Violet**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alert!... So I, Violet, have made a couple minor mistakes. First, Chief is supposed to be in the hospital and I introduced him to our OCs in the last chapter so pretend he wasn't in the last chapter lol. Second, I know Light isn't supposed to be with the actual Task Force yet, but again, I introduced him *with the Task Force* in the last chapter so I fixed it in this one, which will be said in Yuki's first POV. Terribly sorry. We haven't watched the show in a while so we will make sure to watch and read before writing the chapters XD. Well here is Chapter 6! Enjoy!**_

_**We do not own Death Note! Just our OCs!**_

**Chapter 6**

**Yuki's POV**

I was so relieved when Matsuda untied Vi. When I knew that Matsuda would keep her safe, I began to wonder if I should talk to her. But then I thought that we might seem too friendly and familiar with each other, and L might sense something. After all, he is the world's greatest detective. If anyone found out that Violet and I knew each other, then that could cause a lot of problems. L might put us both in confinement and drug us until we break.

'_I'll just pretend to hate her. I hope she can forgive me later.'_

"Everyone, this is Vyra! She's going to be with us for a while so that L can keep an eye on her, but she will also be here to help us with the Kira case!" said Matsuda.

He began introducing Vi to the others and L introduced me as the new member. After "_Vyra" _introduced herself to the others, Matsuda brought her over to me.

"This is Yukiko-san. Light-kun is also on the Task Force but he is currently at home because his dad, Chief Yagami, is in the hospital. Both of them are the same age as you, so I hope you guys become great friends!" said Matsuda.

I walked away and didn't greet her.

"Ah! Wait! Yukiko-san, aren't you going to greet her?!" Screamed Matsuda.

"There's no need to."

I walked away and picked up some files and began looking through them. I turned my head to see what she was doing and I saw that she was wearing a gloomy expression but was trying to hide it.

"_Sorry for being a jerk Vi! I'll explain everything soon…"_

A few minutes later after everyone settled in, we started working on the Kira case.

"Yukiko-san, can you pass these files out to everyone while I explain what is happening so far, so that you and Vyra-san can catch up on what we have been investigating so far?" said L.

When I finished passing out to the others, I had one more file to give out and it was for Vi. I stuck a note on top of the files before handing it to her.

_Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes._

_-Y_

**Violet's POV**

Everyone seems so nice. I thought Aizawa would be rude to me but he's actually pretty nice. Yuki is mad at me though and being really rude. Did I do something wrong? Then she handed me a folder with a note saying to meet her in the bathroom. Is a bathroom our conference room now?

"L-kun where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"Yukiko-san can show you. And please refrain from calling me L. Call me Ryuzaki. " He said while looking at some files.

"Follow me." Yuki sighed annoyingly.

I followed behind her in an awkward silence, irritated at how rude she was being. We finally got to the bathroom and she followed me in.

"Ok listen, I'm going to 'hate' you because if we seem too familiar with each other, they'll eventually figure out we know each other. Especially if we let something slip about one of us that we shouldn't know since we don't know one another." She said in quick English.

"Is that why you seemed mad at me?" I asked, my American accent sounding odd to me since I've been talking in Japanese.

Yuki nodded. "So pretend not to be very fond of me either. And don't take anything personal or any injuries personal."

I laughed "Okay then. Same….Wait! Isn't today when they get Second Kira's tapes and Ukita dies?" I whispered.

Yuki gasped. "April 18! We can't let Ukita die! He's not going to let us stop him from going either!"

Thinking for a couple moments, I got an idea.

"Chief is supposed to be the one to crash the bus into the building but I'll get there before he does."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked suspiciously.

"I'll sneak out when you all start watching the video. Then I'll take Ukita's cop car to the Sakura TV Station and run into the building to get the tapes. I'll then return the tapes here." I explained.

"Are you crazy? L will get mad!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I don't think that's very likely. He'll probably be annoyed but we've never actually seen him angry or mad in the anime or manga. I bet it'd be pretty scary if we did though because of how calm he is. Besides, if I do get in trouble, it's better me than you since I'm already a suspect." I said.

"Still! We don't know if Misa can see our names!"

I held my hands up. "Don't worry! I got this covered!"

Yuki looked at me for a second, like she was arguing with herself. She sighed. "Fine. But don't make stupid decisions."

I smiled and switched back to Japanese. "As if."

* * *

"Shouldn't we open an investigation for Naomi Misora's disappearance?" We heard Ukita ask when walking back into the room.

"She's been missing for four months already. Chances are that she's already dead." Aizawa added in.

"If you're right about that, I find it odd that we haven't found her body yet. If we did, it might provide us with some much needed physical evidence." L said in his usual monotone voice.

Listening in on their conversation, I felt something trip me and I fell to the floor. Everyone was staring and I looked up to see Yuki with a smirk on her face and I got the hint.

"What the hell was that for?!" I asked angrily while getting up.

Yuki scoffed. "What was what for? You're the one that tripped over your two left feet."

Then Watari walked in and looked at L. "Ryuzaki, something seems to be happening on Sakura TV." He said urgently.

The TV flipped on to the news station and the second Kira's tape started to play.

"**I am Kira. If this video was being aired on April 18****th****, at exactly 5:59pm as I requested, then the time now is 5:59, 47…48… 49…please change the channel to Taiyo TV. The news anchor, Mr.** **Hibima, will die of a heart attack at exactly 6 o'clock..."**

"Change it!" L yelled. Watari changed the channel to Taiyo TV and it showed, that in fact, Mr. Hibima is dead. Everyone gasped.

"It can't be…" Matsuda said in disbelief.

I took this time of panic and distraction to grab Ukita's car keys off the coffee table and sneak out of the room. I quickly headed to my room and tied a scarf around the bottom portion of my face, put on a hoody and pulled the hood way over my head and took the sunglasses I had from Matsuda's, over my eyes. I ran out of my room and headed down to the lower floors, stopping in the kitchen to grab a large kitchen knife.

I finally got to the parking lot and got in Ukita's car.

'_I'm going to be in so much trouble but I get to drive a police car!'_

Excitement took over and I slammed on the gas pedal, speeding down the streets. Luckily I know how to drive or I would've probably died right now. In a flash, I got to Sakura TV's building. I stopped in the front of the doors and ran out trying to open it, but of course, they were locked shut like how it was with Ukita. Misa is probably wondering how in the hell she can't see my name but I'm saving Ukita so it doesn't matter! L and everyone else are probably watching me in shock right now too. I saw the guard inside looking at me.

"Hey! Open the door!" I screamed. He shook his head and walked away.

I only had one other way in. I got back in the car and reversed. Then I put it in drive and crashed right into the doors, instantly breaking them down. Getting out, the guard looked at me in utter surprise and I shrugged.

"You wouldn't let me in." I got my knife out and pointed it at him. "Now show me what room Demegawa is in."

He nervously gulped and led me to the room. I slammed the door open and rushed in.

"What the-who are you?!" Demegawa asked.

"Shut up and give me the tapes!" I said.

"What tapes?" He asked, playing dumb.

I've always hated this guy in the series. He is a gold digging, idiot!

I walked up to him and pointed my knife at his throat. "The Kira tapes you moron!"

"L-listen! If we stop these tapes, Kira will kill us!" He nervously said. Okay, this guy was getting me really mad now. I pushed the knife tip deeper against his throat, making a little bit of blood come out.

"Well if you wouldn't be such a money hungry idiot, you wouldn't be in this situation with Kira! Now give me the tapes before I kill you, right here, right now!" I threatened.

A lot of people don't know it, but I can be really mean and scary if you make me lose my temper.

"Okay okay! Give her the tapes!" The idiot yelled to his workers. They stopped the broadcast and put all the tapes into a small bag and the worker carefully handed it to me.

I grabbed the bag and ran out the door, seeing that there were two dead cops on the floor next to the front entrance. Getting back into Ukita's car, which I'll probably get in trouble again for wrecking, I speed off back to headquarters.

**Yuki's POV**

"**I am Kira. If this video was being aired on April 18th, at exactly 5:59pm as I requested, then the time now is 5:59, 47…48… 49…please change the channel to Taiyo TV. The news anchor, Mr. Hibima, will die of a heart attack at exactly 6 o'clock..."**

"Change the channel quickly!" screamed L as he intensively stared into the TV. "Watari set up another television!"

At exactly 6:00pm everyone was on the edge of their seat waiting to see if what Kira said was true. A few seconds passed and all of a sudden, Mr. Hibima put his hands on his chest and screamed out in pain and at that moment, his head fell down and slammed against the table.

"He's dead!" said the man who checked to see what happened.

Everyone in the room was shocked. They now knew that the person who is talking on the television is in fact Kira. Violet took this chance to sneak out of the room.

'_I wish you all the luck in the world my friend.'_

"What a minute. Where's Vyra-chan?" asked Matsuda.

"Did you see her sneak out, Yukiko-san?"

"No Ryuzaki-san, I didn't. I wouldn't have stopped her anyway. After all, she is a Kira suspect. Doing something like this will only make your suspicion rise."

"Why do you treat her so coldly? She never did anything to you!" yelled Matsuda.

"I can't accept the fact that you all accepted her so easily even though there's a chance she could be Kira. This isn't the time to be arguing. Let's get back to what just happened right now."

'_Man that was intense…Everyone had their eyes on me. Now Matsuda is mad at me… I feel like such a jerk but oh well, after all, this is just an act.'_

So far, two people have died and Aizawa finds out that the tapes are being broadcasted by the Sakura TV station. "Kira" on the screen continues to speak and begins to tell the police that they have four days to decide whether or not they want to help Kira create a better world. Meanwhile, the NHN reports that a young female has just parked outside of Sakura TV. Everyone was shocked to see that the young female was none other than, Vyra.

"What is she doing! This is dangerous! Send someone to bring her back!" screamed Matsuda.

'_He's so protective, haha, just like a brother. I wish I had a brother…'_

L continues to sit there silently while watching her. He's most likely observing her actions. When Vi couldn't get the security guard inside to open the doors, she got back into Ukita's car and crashed through the doors.

"What is going on? Has she gone mad?!' said Ukita. "My car…"

Five minutes later, Vi returns with the tapes in her hand. "Success!" she said grinning like an idiot.

Everyone was filled with relief. Matsuda ran up and hugged her to death with tears in his eyes.

"Don't do something so reckless like that, Vyra-san." Said L. I could tell by the look on his face that he was trying hard to keep his usual expressionless face on.

'_L's developing feelings for you Vi. Good for you!'_

"Your clothes are filthy. Go clean up while I go home to grab a change of clothes for you. Don't assume that you won't be suspected as a Kira suspect after doing that. You won't fool me." I said as I coldly glared at her. "But…good work." I said before I walked out the door.

* * *

I returned back to Light's place and when I walked into his room, I saw him sitting there smiling evilly.

"Did something good happen to you, Kira-san?" I said jokingly.

"Yes, something very interesting. What has been happening so far in the investigation?"

"Vyra-chan succeeded in obtaining the tapes that Kira sent in and soon L will realize that this is the work of another Kira after he carefully listens to the tapes."

"Your friend is starting to become a nuisance. I also need to find this other Kira. It'd be insulting if they did something to ruin Kira's reputation. Shall I eliminate her?"

He looked up and smiled at me. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face up to mine. "If you as so much as lay a finger on her, I will obliterate you. I'm not joking, Light. Don't you dare do anything to her. I assure you, that she won't do anything to ruin your plans."

"My My… what a lovely face you're making. Fine, Yukiko-san. I won't do anything for now. I'll just kill you in her place when the time comes. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I erased your existence from this world. She should be honored that you saved her life by sacrificing yours."

"How scary." I said as I glared at him. "I'll find Kira two for you. I have a feeling I already know who it is."

I turned my back and walked out of the room. I could hear Ryuk snickering behind me.

"Keh keh keh! Humans really are interesting. Nehh Light-kun, don't forget what I said last time. I warned you. Keh keh keh."

I decided to wonder around a bit before returning to headquarters to cool myself down after remembering that Light could kill me and Vi at any time. He doesn't know our real names, but there is a high chance of him finding out that our names are fake. After all, he was able to trick Naomi into giving him her real name. I was so deep in thought that I bumped into something.

"Ah…sorry."

The person just smiled at me and continued to skip around humming. Blonde hair…that person had blonde hair that was up to about her mid shoulders. I saw something strange next to her. It had large wings and a skeleton like body. I tried to follow her to get a better look at her face. Before she disappeared from my sight, I was able to catch a quick look at her face. It was Misa…

**Noooo! Yuki is working for Light! Dx! Sorry this update took so long! I hope you enjoyed it though! Tell us what you guys think so far! Talk to you on the next update! Bye! -Violet**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Allllleeeerrrttt…...**

**Heeelloo everyone! Violet here! A couple of things…one, thanks for reading our story! It means a lot to us! It's one of the things we always talk about for hours on end xD. Two, I know we haven't been updating in a while but that's because Yuki is having some family problems right now so I'm not going to bicker her about writing her POVs, but we agreed that I'll write in the chapters or fillers until the actual big eventful stuff happens.**

**We do not own Death Note! Just our Ocs!**

**Chapter 7**

**Violet's POV**

Man, last night was very chaotic but I got it done! I wonder what the story line is going to be like with Ukita still being alive. I know he can be just as stubborn as Aizawa so I wonder if it's going to give Light problems. Heh…Light. I never did really like him. Even with his memories of being Kira gone, he still seemed fake to me but, he is a person who got corrupted by the Death Note so I want to help him from his messy future. Besides, Yuki likes him so I'll help her out too.

I walked out my room and into the hallway on my way to the living room area of our current headquarters. On my way, I saw one of my favorite characters, Watari, heading in the same direction, pushing a cart full of treats.

"Watari-san! Good morning!" I grinned.

He turned around and gave me a small smile. "Morning Miss Vyra. Did you sleep well?"

"Slept like a baby!"

The older man chuckled. "Really now? I wouldn't have thought so considering all that has happened last night."

I shrugged. "It was nothing. Let me take this to Ryuzaki-san, Watari!"

Grabbing the cart, I headed down the hall and into the living room. I parked the cart next to L's hunched over figure to see that he was asleep.

'_I actually get to witness him sleep! I wonder how he sleeps like that.'_

I was going to leave him to his slumber untilI saw a cup with pens on the desk. A smirk appeared on my face when I got an idea.

'_This is for drugging me!'_

Making sure my touch was as light as a feather, I drew a dark curly mustache above his upper lip.

I saw that he was starting to wake up so I acted normal.

"Well good morning, Ryu-chan!" I said happily trying to keep in my laughter.

He looked at me oddly at the sound of his new nickname. "Vyra-san, what are you doing here?"

I scoffed. "I'm forced to live here remember?"

"I meant that I wouldn't have thought you'd be up so early after what happened." He said immediately grabbing a piece of cake.

"Eh, it was nothing really." I said.

He stopped eating his cake and looked at me seriously but I couldn't take him seriously with that mustache.

"Nothing? You could have got yourself killed. Kira is a powerful person."

I sighed. "But I had my face covered so I was safe."

He stood up and towered over me since he was way taller. "That's not the point though! You didn't think out all the possibilities! What if your cover was blown?!" He said with his voice raised.

My eyes widened. We've never seen L raise his voice like this before. He noticed my stunned expression and sat back down.

"Just think everything through next time." He said quietly.

Just then, Watari brought in the Task Force. "Ryuzaki, the Task For-"Watari stopped mid-sentence when L tuned his head. Everyone snickered at the sight of his fancy new mustache but I stood behind him and shook my head while mouthing "No" so they wouldn't tell him.

I noticed that there was an extra person in the group. It was Light.

"Hey Ryu-chan? Who's that?" I asked.

"Ryu-chan, huh?" Aizawa smirked and Yuki laughed quietly.

L shot a look at the officer. "That is Light Yagami. Chief Yagami's son. Light-kun, this is Vyra."

Light walked up to me and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Vyra-san."

I mentally rolled my eyes. I knew his kindness was all an act.

Yukiko then grabbed his arm. "Be careful Light-kun. She's a Kira suspect." She said coldly.

"Heh heh heh. So Light, you two have officially met now. This is going to be interesting." Ryuk laughed.

My smile turned into a grin when I heard what Ryuk said and Light's eyes widened for a second in shock at the fact that I heard him.

"Nice to officially meet you, Light. This case should be interesting to work on." I said rewording Ryuk's remark. I could see the anger boiling behind Light's eyes.

'_The mission now begins.'_

* * *

**Light's POV**

So Yukiko was telling the truth. This girl can see Ryuk. I would try to get her to side with me, but she already sides with that dammed L.

**Flashback…**

"_Thanks for saving me again, Light-kun." The small girl said._

"_Tell me how you can see Ryuk." I snapped. Ryuk suddenly stood close next to me._

"_She knows more than you so don't underestimate her, Light. Keh keh keh and she's not alone." He whispered to me._

_What is he talking about? Does she have a Death Note too and a shinigami?_

_Yukiko sighed. "I know all about Death Notes." She said._

_My eyes widened. "Do you have one?"_

"_No. I just…know about it for some reason…"_

"_Prove it." I told her._

"_The person whose name is written in the Death Note will die. You have to know what the person looks like and the person's name in order for it to work. The person will die of a heart attack unless the death is specified. Etcetera etcetera…" She explained._

"_You do know." I whispered._

"_Yes and I know that you're Kira." She smirked._

_I scoffed. "And how would you possibly know that?"_

"_You found the Death Note at your school. You then proceeded to kill Lind L. Tailor, Raye Penber and Naomi Misora. Then there was the bus jacking incident. Oh! And I also know of the secret compartment you hide the Note in. It's in your desk but it's triggered to catch fire if opened the wrong way." She said proudly._

"_Have you been following me?!" I shouted._

"_Eh, I guess you could say that, but don' try hiding it from me. We know you're Kira."_

"_We?" I asked._

_She caught her mistake and muttered under her breath. "My friend also knows all about it and about you and she can see Ryuk too. You will meet her soon."_

"_So she can help me also?"_

_Yukiko laughed. "Hold on for a second. Don't get so excited. She doesn't side with Kira. She sides with L. And I will be helping you, but helping you from a horrible fate." She said._

_I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "A horrible fate?"_

"_You'll see in the end. Just trust me."_

"_I can't trust your friend though if she's going to help L."_

_Yukiko shook her head. "She would've turned you in by now. Light-kun, just trust me. Keep going with whatever you're doing and let me do whatever I'm doing."_

**End of Flashback**

I've got Yukiko on my side and I'll slowly have her start trusting me more so I'm letting her stay with me at my house and "trusting her" like she said to. Next, is to get her friend away from L.

**Violet's POV**

After introducing myself to Light, I sat on the couch in the room.

"Okay let's get down to work." L said then looked at Light. "You can start by looking at the information we've collected and I'd also like for you to examine these videos. They were sent to the TV station but were never aired. For security reasons, you're not permitted to take notes and all materials must remain here."

"I understand." Light said.

"We'll begin now." L announced and started the videos.

While Light was watching the videos, me and the rest of the crew headed to a different room to talk. As we sat down, Matsuda and Aizawa looked at L's face that still had a mustache and chuckled.

"Well everyone seems to be in a good mood today." L said while sitting down.

'_How has he not noticed it yet?!'_

"Well then, we need to ask Light Yagami to assist us, however, we cannot tell him that we are considering the possibility of a second Kira." The detective said.

Matsuda looked shocked. "But wouldn't that make working together a bit difficult?"

Aizawa sighed. "He's right. Then what's the point of having him even work with us?"

"I'm just curious of what his impression of these tapes will be prior to knowing ours." L said while holding one up. "He has incredible deductive reasoning. He may suspect that these tapes are the work of a second Kira, an imposter, or copycat imitating the original."

"But the bases for the second Kira theory is that the victims for these recent killings were minor criminals who don't fit the normal profile…without hearing our explanations, how will Light ever know that?" Matsuda asked.

Knowing what was already going to happen and feeling left out from the conversation, I decided to speak up.

"But isn't it odd that from the observations we've made, Kira needs a name _and _face to kill and the Kira that killed all those police officers in front of Sakura only needed to see the person's face. He also demanded that L show himself on TV but said nothing of telling him to state his name. So we have one Kira who needs a name and face to kill and one who just needs a face." I said calmly.

L nodded his head. "She's right. I'll have Light look over everything and if he comes to the conclusion that there could be a second suspect, then he'll be cleared of almost all suspicion in this case."

After Light finished watching all the tapes, he once again, passed L's test by saying he thinks it's the work of a second Kira.

"You've been a great help Light. You did not disappoint us." L said praising Light. "I think I know of a way to trap the second Kira and that's by sending our own message from the real Kira. I would like you to play the part of Kira, Light-kun."

"Me as Kira?" Light asked shocked. I scoffed.

'_Wouldn't be too hard for him.'_

"Do you think you could script a message from Kira for this evening's national news?" L asked.

"Sure. Just give me some time to write everything down." Light said sitting down.

Light came up with a script and they aired it on the news. A short while later, we got a video back from second Kira. The only entertaining part in this for me was watching L freak out over the mention of shinigami.

Then everyone went home after a long day's work. Well except for me of course. I miss Yuki. We don't really talk because we have to appear to hate each other but hopefully we can find a way around that. I need someone to fangirl about all this with. On the bright side, L still hadn't noticed the mustache! This was a big accomplishment!

"What the-" He said.

Aww, spoke too soon.

"What is it, Ryu-chan?" I asked innocently.

He turned around to face me and pointed to his upper lip. "Was this your doing?"

"No…You look sophisticated with a mustache though." I said trying not to laugh and started to quickly walk away.

L grabbed my wrist and pulled me down until I was sitting on his lap. I felt my face turn a bright shade of red.

"That wasn't very nice, Vyra-chan. I went all day wondering what they were laughing at only to find out it was about me." He whispered next to my ear. I felt my face go another six shades of red.

"S-sorry, Ryuzaki! Won't happen again!" I said nervously then jumped up and quickly headed to my room.

'_What am I thinking?! He let me sit on his lap and I didn't take advantage of it?! I'm so stupid! That was probably a once in a lifetime chance! Stupid Violet!'_

I got into my pjs that Watari provided me with and argued with myself until I fell asleep.

**Ooooh some fluffy fluff going on between Violet and L ;D …Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**We do not own Death Note! Just our OCs!**

**Chapter 8**

**Violet's Flashback Memory- 6 years old**

_"Mommy! Can Yuki please come play! Pleeeaasse!" Six year old Violet asked._

_"Sweetheart, I told Sarah that she'll just be watching you." Her mom told her. Violet pouted and made her eyes look like big puppy dog eyes._

_"I don't mind, Miss Moore!" The babysitter, Sarah, said._

_"Well…I guess she can then."_

_Violet cheered and shoved the phone in her mom's hand so she can call Yuki's mom._

_Yuki came over and Violet's parents left to an anniversary party._

_"Okay girls. What do you want to do?" The blonde teen asked._

_"Me and Yuki are going to go play!" Violet said happily._

_Sarah laughed. "Ok just be careful."_

_The little girls headed upstairs to Violet's bright pink room. "What do you want to play Yuki?"_

_"How about… tea party?" She suggested._

_"Okay!" Violet set up her little tea set on the play table and filled the tea pot with water._

_"What kind of tea would you like, Miss?" Violet asked in a proper voice._

_"Earl Grey tea, please!" Yuki laughed._

_Filling the play cup up, she handed it to her friend. "Here you go, my lady!" They sat down and drank their tea. "Pinkies up like a proper lady."_

_"What would you like to do after we finish our tea?" Yuki asked._

_Violet smiled. "I got an idea…"_

_"Girls! Come down for dinner!" The babysitter yelled._

_The hungry little girls rushed downstairs to the kitchen table. "What's for dinner?" Violet asked excitedly._

_"I ordered some pizza." Sarah said while handing them a slice._

_"Yay! Thanks! …Um, Sarah?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can you get me some butter, please?" She asked shyly._

_Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Butter? For your pizza?"_

_Violet nodded. Sarah shrugged and went to the fridge. She took out the big tub of butter and a fork, and handed it to Violet._

_"I'm going to use the rest room, I'll be back." The teen said._

_Yuki looked at her friend and nodded. Violet then took a little sand pail and distributed half of the butter into there and hid it under the table. While she did that, Yuki went to a bottom cabinet and grabbed the small sack of flour._

_"V-Violet! It's heavy!" She said while trying to pull it out._

_Violet went to help her struggling friend and they hid the sack under the table with the butter. Being stealthy, they did this all before Sarah came back from the bathroom. Sarah returned to see the girls eating their pizza quietly._

_After another ten minutes, Violet announced that they were going to go back upstairs to play. What they were really doing is crouching on the staircase, waiting for their bait to get comfortable on the couch._

_"Ready?" Violet asked._

_"Yes!" Yuki replied._

_They quietly headed downstairs and sneakily crawled their way back to the kitchen. Grabbing the butter, they smeared it in the middle of the kitchen floor and put the sack of flour on the other side. They both then got a cup of water and walked to the living room. Sarah was calmly watching TV, not knowing her awful fate. The little ones stood behind her and dumped both cups of water over her head._

_Sarah screamed and quickly turned around. "You two are in big trouble!"_

_Violet and Yuki quickly started running with the babysitter after them. They got to the kitchen and ran around the areas they knew had the butter, except poor Sarah ran right through the middle. She went flying through the air and landed back on the ground with a huge thud._

_"Oww! What the hell?!" She shouted. Getting up was no use because with the mixture of butter and water, she kept slipping._

_The girls then took their opportunity to grab handfuls of flour and throw it at her. The flour stuck to the bait like glue._

_"Stop!" The blonde teen yelled._

_Yuki and Violet stopped and laughed their little hearts out._

_"Wait until I get up! You both will get it!"_

_This only made them laugh harder until tears were coming out of their eyes. The laughing died down when they noticed two very angry adults looking at them from the other side of the kitchen._

_Violet laughed nervously. "Hi…mommy and daddy…"_

* * *

I laughed at the little memory of the event that happened years ago.

"What are you laughing at, Vyra-chan?" Matsuda asked.

I looked up and noticed everyone staring at me. "Oh…just a joke I heard once."

They all shrugged and went back to work.

I got in so much trouble that day but it was worth the humor. I wonder why I thought of that suddenly though.

"Vyra-chan? Did you look over the information?" L asked.

"Oh! No but I'm almost done!" I said getting back to work.

**Hugs to anyone that understands the tea's name reference XD! Thanks for reading! Oh! This story is also on Wattpad! Same title and username! -Violet**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeeello! Here is a new chapter! Make sure to leave some feedback on what you think! Hope you enjoy! Happy Easter! -Violet**

**We do not own Death Note! Just our OCs!**

**Chapter 9**

**Violet's POV**

I woke up early in the morning at 6am. I'm still used to getting up early for school but now that I'm here, I don't have to worry about school. What if I actually wasn't here? What if this was all a dream or I'm in a coma? Eh, I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts.

Walking to my closet, I grabbed a change of clothes. My good friend, Watari, got me some clothes because he saw that I wore Yuki's spare every day since I didn't have anything. Watari is awesome. I'm going to adopt him as my grandpa.

I took a quick shower and brushed my hair and teeth. Then I changed into my jeans and a teal tank top and headed to the living room.

"Good morning, Ryu-chan!" I said cheerfully.

"Morning, Vyra-chan." L greeted back, eyes still on the screen. "You're up early."

I shrugged. "I guess I'm just a morning person." I sat down on the couch and stared at the computer monitors. The Task Force doesn't arrive until 8am so I have a few hours to spare. I should make more plans.

"What's the date today?" I asked.

"May 12. Why do you ask?"

"Well I just lost track since I'm being cooped up in here 24/7." I said. So Light and Matsuda will be going to Aoyama soon, but don't they get a diary thing from Misa before that? I should've remembered exact dates for everything and not just the big events…

"Ryu-chan, can I go outside? I haven't been outside!" I said.

"You went outside when you stormed off to Sakura." L calmly said. Of course he'd bring that up.

"Yeah but I ran in and out! I didn't stop to smell the flowers! Please. I don't even remember what the sun looks like."

L sighed. "Fine but I'll have Watari take you."

I scoffed. "Let Watari rest for once! You can take me."

"I have work to do." The insomniac said.

"The Task Force won't come in until later so we have a couple hours." I said walking up to him. I stood in front of him, blocking his sight from the computers.

"Vyra-chan…" He warned.

"Please?" I asked sadly.

He looked at me for a couple moments and finally gave in. "Fine but only for a little while."

I smiled and pulled him out of the chair.

* * *

"See isn't it nice to go outside?" I asked the detective walking along side me.

"It can be dangerous with Kira out here." He said.

I sighed. "Can you not talk about that and just enjoy this time?"

'_You don't have to worry about Kira. We've got it taken care of.'_

He just nodded his head and we continued walking. We went to go eat a small breakfast and went to a park.

"Look Ryu-chan!" I exclaimed pointing to a small pond. I grabbed his hand and ran over to it. "It's so cute!" I said in awe while looking at a duckling. To my surprise, it swam over to me and walked out of the water.

"I wonder where its mom is." I said while picking it up. It was really soft and snuggled into my hand. I went over to a park table and set it down. "Aw, pet it, Ryu-chan!"

L took his index finger and gently stroked the yellow feathers. The little duckling noticed and waddled over to him and L picked it up. L holding a duckling…adorable. We played with it some more and L looked at his phone.

"Time to go, Vyra-chan. The Task Force should have already arrived." He said getting up.

"Okay, let's go." I said while picking up the duckling and quickly walking away.

"Vyra-chan!" He called. "You cannot keep it!"

Dang it… "Please?"

He shook his head. "No. We have no place to keep it when it grows up. It needs to stay here."

I looked at the small creature sadly. "Okay then. But it won't survive without its mom!"

"Just put it back in the water. It'll be fine." L said.

"What if something happens to it? Can we at least take it to an animal shelter?" Sometimes my love for animals is overpowering.

L deeply sighed and nodded. I grinned and walked off with the duckling.

We got back to headquarters and like he said, the crew was all there.

"Morning everyone!" I said happily.

They all greeted me and Light walked over. "Where were you two?"

"We went out for a walk." I said with a grin. I looked over to Yuki and saw that she was smirking at me with humor in her eyes.

'_Why is she…Wait…That sick little pervert! I know what you're thinking!'_

I looked at her and shook my head. She laughed under her breath and went to sit down.

"So he made some sort of journal?" Light asked his dad.

"Yes, here it is." Chief said while handing him a paper.

"Please take a look at the entry he made on the thirtieth." L told Light.

Light looked over the paper and Ryuk chuckled. Man, I really wish I could talk to him more! But I guess that'll have to wait. Besides, I'll look like I'm talking to myself.

L walked over. "What do you think? Is it real?"

"At this point in time, all I can say is that he's stupid." Light replied.

"Yeah he's right. I mean, it's completely obvious that he wants to meet Kira at the home game." Matsuda pitched in.

Chief looked stern. "Doesn't he understand what will happen if we aired this message. It will create immediate panic and the game would have to be canceled."

"To be honest, it's so stupid," L started while eating his sweets. "I'm not even sure how to deal with this whole situation anymore. If we make the diary public, we are forced to make a televised announcement cancelling the game on the thirtieth, but if we don't broadcast it, we can be sure that the second Kira won't do anything." He explained.

Everyone looked at him for more details. "I say we make it public and air an announcement cancelling the game. At the same time, we'll announce on May thirtieth, saying that we will be setting up checkpoints on all roads leading to the Tokyo Dome. And finally, we'll send a response from our invented Kira, something like, I understand and agree to meet you there."

"Ryuzaki, you don't really expect him to go meet us there with checkpoints around the Dome, do you?" Chief asked.

L took a sip of his tea. "I don't think that Kira would consider it, but it's possible the other one might. It all depends on how stupid he really is."

L then went on saying that there can also be a hidden message in the diary entry that only people with the Shinigami power can understand and that there should be undercover cops keeping a look out in Aoyama. He also said to look out for anyone in Aoyama that has a notebook.

I looked over at Light and he looked pretty ticked at the thought that the second Kira can be an idiot and mess everything up.

"Maybe I should be the one to go to Aoyama since I'll blend in with the crowd." Matsuda suggested happily.

"I'll go too." Light said.

L nodded. "Take Yukiko-san with you also. She can help."

'_Yuki gets to go! I should go too since it'll be the perfect opportunity to finally talk to her!'_

"Can I go too?" I asked.

"Yeah! Vyra-chan should go! That would give us more eyes to look out for anything odd!" Matsuda piped up.

"Very well. All three of you will be going." L said.

The rest of the day, we talked more about the Kira case and the Aoyama plan. I was looking through some files when Ukita walked up to me.

"Vyra-chan, I never got to fully thank you." He said to me.

"For what, Ukita-san?" I asked confused.

"For saving my life. I was going to go down there myself that day, but I would've wound up dead. How could I ever repay you?" He said with admiration.

I smiled. "It was no problem, Ukita-san! No need to repay me. Well actually, you can, by not thinking of doing anything like that again."

He chuckled. "Okay I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh but sorry about your car." I said.

"No it's ok! For that, the department is finally giving me a new model so thanks for that too."

Suddenly, Ukita was pushed aside by Matsuda.

"Vyra-chan! I miss you!" He yelled pulling me into a tight hug.

"I-I m-miss you too!" I tried saying.

"I swear! If they are treating you bad here then I will hurt them!" He said while putting his fists up.

I laughed and ruffled his hair.

It was getting late and Yuki and Light were going to go back home.

**L's POV**

Before they left, I pulled Light aside.

"Don't forget what we agreed on." I said quietly

**Flashback**

_L and Light were looking at police information while everyone else went out to get lunch. Well except Vyra, she's in her room since she can't leave the building._

"_Don't you find it odd, Ryuzaki?" Light asked._

"_What's odd, Light-kun?"_

"_That both Vyra-chan and Yukiko-san appeared at the same time and both somehow got with the Task Force at the same time? And now Vyra-chan is under suspicion of being Kira." The brunette explained._

"_Yes, I did find that odd." L said._

"_Also, back at the café when Yukiko-san first appeared, she seemed to know way too much about those test cards you gave me, let alone Kira. And Vyra-chan seemed to know that Ukita was going to go down to Sakura TV and possibly be killed." _

"_Yes I think they know way more than they are saying." L added in._

"_Matsuda told me of Vyra-chan's memory condition too. I don't believe that one bit but seeing as she gets along with everyone, it's easy for them to believe her." Light said._

"_Yes she can be very convincing, but we will never know the truth until we earn their trust enough for them to tell us. Once that happens, we can make the arrests and the Kira case will be solved."_

_Light raised a brow. "And how do you expect us to do that?"_

_L thought for a moment._

"_We have to get them to fall in love with us."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Yuki here. Thanks to all the people that asked if my family and I are okay. Things have gotten much better and I'll be able to start writing for you guys again! Thanks again! **

**We do not own Death Note! Just our OCs!**

**Chapter 10**

**Yuki's POV**

Misa was Aoyama that day. Should I say something to Light? No, I don't want to be helping him too much. What would happen if-

"Good morning everyone!"

The sound of Vi's voice broke me out of my deep thought. She was smiling like crazy as she walked with L.

"Where were you two?" asked Light.

"Oh we went for a walk!"

'_Oohh what were you two doing haha. I am such a pervert…'_

I couldn't help but smile as my imagination went wild. Vi looked over to see me smirking at her and she instantly knew what I was thinking. I couldn't help but let out a laugh. I went to sit down because the discussion on how to find the second Kira was about to begin.

"It's so obvious that the second Kira wants to meet Kira at the home game." Said Matsuda.

"What are you saying?! Do you know what would happen if we aired this message? It would cause citizens to panic and the game would be cancelled." Said Chief.

L went on and eventually decided to have a group go undercover and go on a lookout for the second Kira in Aoyama.

"Light-kun, Yukiko-san and Matsuda-san, you three will go undercover in Aoyama. Look out for anyone in Aoyama who has a strange looking notebook." Said L.

"Can I go too, Ryu-chan?" Asked Vi.

"Yeah, let Vyra-chan go! It'd give us more eyes to look out for anyone suspicious." Said Matsuda.

"And it would be better to move in a large group so that we can blend in with the other civilians." I said.

"Very well. Vyra-chan, you can go as well but be careful."

'_Aw look at L being protective over Vi. Lucky!'_

"Alright. It's getting late. Yukiko-san and I will be going home. We will meet at the train station at 10. Dress as normally as possible. Good night everyone." Said Light.

"Light-kun, don't forget what we agreed on." Said L.

"Don't worry, Ryuzaki. I won't."

I bowed my head as we walked out of the room.

'_What was that all about? I'll ask Vi about it tomorrow to see if she knows anything.'_

On the way home, Light seemed a little annoyed. It probably had to do with the second Kira.

"What are you thinking about, Light-kun?"

"This second Kira better not do anything stupid that'll ruin my plans. I need to find out who it is before they get caught by Ryuzaki. Tsk how irritating."

We continued to walk in silence. I sighed…how awkward. It's so hard to talk to Light sometimes because he's always so serious. We made it back home and were greeted by his kind mother. It must be nice to have such a wonderful mother. Unlike my mom…I wonder what she's doing right now. It's not like it matters anyway. She's probably glad that I disappeared from her life.

'_Ouch…what's this small pain in my chest?'_

"_Yuk-sa…Yuki…san…Yukiko-san!" _

"Uh yes! What is it, Light-kun?"

"Are you alright? It seemed like you were about to faint."

"Oh yes I'm fine. I just got lost in thought…"

"Mother, we'll be in my room. Can you bring us some tea?"

"Of course!"

"I'm sorry Yagami-san for staying here for so long."

"Oh it's fine Yukiko-san! You are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you."

I walked into Light's room and sat down by his desk. I still have that piece of paper that I ripped out from the notebook but I have no idea what to do with it… '_sigh'_ I'll ask Vi tomorrow.

"You seem really out of it today."

I jumped up to see Light leaning against his door.

"Light-kun! How long have you been standing there?"

"Keh keh keh! He's been standing there for five minutes now!" said Ryuk.

"You've been zoning out a lot lately. What's wrong?"

'_Wow that's weird… Usually Light just ignores me. Is he finally opening up to me?'_

"It's nothing! I'm just a little tired."

"Don't overwork yourself." He said as he patted my head gently with his hand.

'_His hand is so…warm…what am I thinking?!'_

"I'm going to bed! Good night."

I got up from the chair and hurriedly walked towards the door. Before I could turn the knob, Light hugged me from behind. What is going on?!

"Um…Light-kun? Is something wrong? Are you-"

"I just want you to know that I trust you, Yukiko."

I could feel myself beginning to blush. Why is he doing this all of a sudden?

"Heh, even you can blush. Have I finally broken that cold face of yours? How cute."

"Good night!"

I charged out of the room. I could hear Ryuk laughing behind me. What got into him?! I need to cool down. I stormed into the bathroom and turned on the knob in the shower. I stared at myself in the mirror. How embarrassing, even my ears are red. After the shower, I walked into my room and tossed myself onto the bed. I can't even sleep after what happened but I couldn't help but smile.

**In Aoyama**

"Were you not able to sleep last night? You have dark circles under your eyes." Light said.

"It was your fault I couldn't sleep…"

Before he could say anything, Matsuda and Vi walked up to us.

"Good morning you guys!" said Matsuda with a happy grin on his face.

'_Matsuda, why are you so adorable!'_

"Alright let's go. We need to find the second Kira as quickly as possible." Said Light.

We continued to walk and walk but we couldn't find anything. We decided to split up and search to cover more ground. Matsuda and Light walked off into a different direction and I was left alone with Violet.

"Finally, we can talk." I said.

* * *

**Violet's POV (Heeellloo XD) **

"I wish I could hug you but L put cameras everywhere!" I said.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Yuki said.

I sighed. "I know. Maybe we should become _"friends" _so we can talk more." I suggested.

Yuki laughed. "Sounds like a plan."

"Like our many others." I said. "Nothing much has happened with me."

"Well I got a piece of the Note." Yuki said.

"What! How?" I asked amazed. "I'm sure Light would've kept a better eye on it."

"Well I made a deal with Ryuk."

"Don't tell me you sold your soul or something!" I said.

"No! We obviously know that the Note was in his desk so when Light left, I got it out and took a page. Ryuk saw and I told him I'd give him apples if he didn't snitch." She explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Typical. I still don't trust Light but I will help you save him like you are going to help me save L."

"Here," She said while taking something out of her pocket. "You have half and I have half. Only use it for emergencies." Yuki told me while ripping the Death Note piece in half. She carefully handed it to me.

'_Whoa! I can't believe I actually have some of the Death Note!' I thought excitedly. _

"Ryuk also got me a cell phone. I'll try to sneak you one somehow."

I laughed. "It's so weird because here, they still have flip phones and we have touch screens. It's going to take time to adjust again. I wonder how they'd react to our phones."

Yuki smiled. "Yeah, a couple times I tried to go on my apps but then I realized my mistakes."

"I'm afraid that I'm forgetting my English though. They said once you talk in a new language for so long, you start to forget the other." I explained.

"Well every time we are alone, we can talk in English but we have to talk quietly." Yuki said.

"I wonder how everyone at home is doing. Did we just disappear or is time stopped until we get back?" I asked.

Yuki shrugged. "Who knows? We'll find out when we go back."

I looked at her. "If this all works out, do you want to go back?"

She thought for a minute. "Depends on the verdict."

I nodded. "I sat on L's lap. It was crazy."

"Your life's dream." Yuki said with a laugh.

"Psh, definitely." I said laughing. "It's kind of weird that I'm having lovey dovey moments with an anime character since he's not real. What about you and Light?"

My best friend shook her head. "Nothing too serious yet. He hugged me though."

I gasped. "Awwwww!"

"Don't go into dream land just yet. I don't have a good feeling about Light showing love. It's not like him. Also, L told him to remember the thing they agreed on? Know anything about that?" Yuki asked.

"No, but maybe it's just something for the case. Same with L on the lovey thing though. But maybe we are changing the way these characters act?" I said.

"Maybe, but we can't change too much of the plot. Especially with both Death Notes out."

"Speaking of both Notes…your favorite character should be around here somewhere!" I said.

Yuki looked at me with a disgusted face. "Favorite character my ass."

"But where is she! It's so crowded here!" I said looking around the shopping center.

"Vi, just look for Rem. It's not hard to spot her."

"True…"

We walked around Aoyama more, pretending to be looking around for somewhere to shop.

"Yuki! Look!" I whispered.

She turned her head to see Rem and Misa through the little café window. Misa was, of course, in her disguise of a short black wig, reading glasses and a sailor uniform. Then we ran back into Light and Matsuda.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I could see Misa mouthing the words 'I found you.' She'll visit Light's house sometimes tonight. Violet and I met up with the boys and we went our separate ways.

"Light-kun, the second Kira will visit you tonight."

"You know who it is?! Who is it!"

"You'll find out tonight. This person is in love with Kira and would do anything that would help benefit Kira. It'll be easy for you to use them."

Light begins to do his evil laugh. His eyes turned red and he spoke. "Perfect."

Later that night, Misa showed up and Light took her to his room to talk.

"I can't believe his girlfriend is the model, Misa-Misa!" screamed Sayu, Light's little sister. "I thought he would end up with you, Yukiko-chan."

"Yes that's what I thought too. I'd prefer it if he was dating you instead." Said Light's mother.

"Don't be ridiculous. He won't see me in that way. I'm just a friend." I said.

"Are you okay with that, Yukiko-chan?"

"…yes Sayu. I'll be bringing the tea upstairs now."

"She's definitely jealous." Said Sayu.

"I agree. Haha."

"I can still hear you…"

I opened the door to see Light moving in for that kiss. Misa glares at me for interrupting and Ryuk is laughing his ass off in the corner of the room. I set the tea down and walk back towards the door.

"Sorry for the interruption. Continue."

"It's alright, Yukiko-san. Come back in. You can go back home now, Misa. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Fine…" says Misa with a pout on her face.

As she walked out of the room, she gave me a quick glare then walked away. I see another shinigami following her. It's her shinigami, Rem. We made quick eye contact and I looked away before she suspected anything suspicious.

"Finally she's gone. Hahaha this is perfect. She also has the eyes. You were right. She can be very useful. Hahaha." Said Light.

"I'm going to bed. Good night." I said coldly.

"Keh keh keh, are you perhaps jealous?"

"No. That's ridiculous. There's no need for me to be jealous."

"That doesn't look like the case, Yukiko." Said Light.

I looked back to see him grinning at me. He's teasing me, he's definitely teasing me. I walk out of his room and close the door. I stand there thinking of what to do with Misa. I'll need to get close to Misa if I want to get to Rem.

'_Rem…what an irritating character. We'll need to get rid of her first if Vi and I want to save L.'_

"Yep Mom, she's jealous. Look at that dark look on her face."

_Sigh._ "I can hear you…"

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all the feedback we are getting! Glad you are all enjoying this fanfic! -Violet**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeelllo! Violet here! Here is a little fluffy chapter. I love fluffs! They are adorable xD. I was going to wait to put this up sometime later in the week, but I couldn't! I'm not a master at love or fluff scenes, but I was too excited to wait to show all you xD So here you go! If you want or have an idea on a fluff for Violet and L or Yuki and Light, just let us know in the comments and we'll try to work it in! We also want to draw pictures for you guys on the characters and our characters so we'll let you know when those go up!**

**We do not own Death Note! Just our OCs!**

**Chapter 11**

"We're back." Violet said while walking into the building with Matsuda.

"How was Aoyama?" Aizawa asked while sipping his fifth cup of coffee.

"It was fine. We didn't see anything suspicious." Violet said.

"Yeah, everything seemed normal. Although, I don't think the Kira's would've made themselves a center of attention." Explained Matsuda.

"My eyes are starting to hurt though. I should've worn sunglasses or something. It was hot outside." Violet said gently rubbing her eyes.

Watari came in with a box. "Ryuzaki, here are all the security tapes from Aoyama today."

"Thank you Watari." L said while grabbing the box.

"You're going to watch hours' worth of surveillance of people just walking around?" Ukita asked.

"Yes, I don't want one little mishap being missed just because everything seemed normal today." L said.

"Well while you are doing that, we are going to get something to eat." Mogi said.

"I'm hungry too. Can I go with them, Ryu-chan?" Asked Violet.

"Since you will be surrounded by police officers, then yes." L said.

"You should go with us. You can watch the tapes later." Violet suggested.

"No I want to get them done as soon as possible."

Violet's smile turned into a frown. "Oh ok."

Violet, Matsuda, Chief, Ukita, Aizawa, Mogi and Ide all walked to the parking lot so they can go to their cars. Amongst all the older looking police cars, Violet saw a brand new looking one that Ukita walked to.

"Ukita-san! Nice car!" Violet said.

"This is the new model I was telling you about." Ukita said proudly.

"It's his _baby_ now." Ide remarked.

"Even I don't have a newer model." Said Chief.

"Well I call riding with Ukita-san!" Violet shouted.

"Dang it…" Matsuda said glumly.

After the crew went out to eat, they dropped Violet back off at headquarters and headed home for the night. Violet walked back into the living room to see L still watching tapes

"Find anything so far?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Nothing yet." The insomniac replied. He was completely focused on those tapes.

Violet didn't have anything better to do so she watched the tapes with him. Her eyes were still hurting and now they were starting to burn. She knew it was bad, but she decided to rub them in hopes that it was just a couples eyelashes stuck in there.

"Are you okay, Vyra-chan." L asked while turning his head to look at her.

"Y-yeah. My eyes just hurt." She said with her head down and her hands rubbing at them.

"Still? Let me look." L grabbed a hold of her wrists and made her stop irritating them. Violet looked up and slowly opened her eyes to show that they were red and dry. "You're fine. You just need eye drops, that's all." He informed her.

Watari brought some eye drops and Violet put some in both her eyes.

"Better?" L asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." She said in relief.

"Vyra-chan I am starting to suspect you of being Kira, less and less." He said.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Well that's good because I'm not even Kira in the first place."

"I have found that you've been a help lately and I want you to do something for me, but you can't let the others know."

"What is it?" Violet asked curiously.

"I need you to spy on Yukiko-san."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Why?"

"Well I suspect that Light-kun is Kira and I'm starting to suspect her too since they are always together. Even if Light-kun isn't Kira, she may still be."

'_Dammit! I was trying to make sure Yuki never got in this kind of situation!' Violet thought._

"How do you want me to do that?" Violet asked.

"It seems you two are not very fond of each other but I want you to try to put your differences aside and become friends. It'll gain her trust and you can give me the information I need."

'_If I reject his orders, it'll seem suspicious, but I'll do it because I can lie and say Yuki and Light are not doing anything wrong.'_

Violet sighed. "Okay…I'll do it." _Even though Yuki and I were going to start talking again anyway._

"Great. Thank you." He said.

They both started watching the tapes again and Violet eventually fell asleep on the chair. It was late and L didn't think she would get a good night's rest sleeping in an arm chair. After deciding what he should do, he got up and walked over to her. Being as gentle as possible so he wouldn't wake her, he picked her up. The sleeping girl automatically latched her arms around his neck, tightened her legs around his waist, and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. L froze for a second but quickly headed towards her room so he can put her down.

He successfully got to her room without Violet waking and walked over to her bed. He slowly leaned forward in hopes that he'll lay her down but she wouldn't let go! L ended up falling on the bed with her, with himself laying right on top of the girl. Trying to desperately get himself up, he failed. Violet still had a death grip on him. What he doesn't know, is that Violet has to cuddle something when she sleeps, whether it's a pillow, blanket, or in this case, a person.

'_I should get up but I don't want to wake her. She seems so relaxed.' _

Violet's grip loosened a little and L could feel her small breaths tickle his neck. He smiled and played with a strand of her brown hair.

'_Is it bad that I'm using her for this case? She's been so nice and kind hearted. She means no harm at all. And what if she ends up being killed because of me?'_

Cringing at the thought, he was starting to second guess himself and his genius type plans. Being with her is actually pleasing and joyful. Was he actually falling for this girl? He's never been in love with someone before. He's foreign to these types of feelings.

**Hope you all enjoyed! -Violet**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I have made a minor mistake. In my last chapter, Misa met Light but he wasn't supposed to meet her until this chapter. So I'm going to have Misa and Light meet again for the first time and go into more detail about what they talked about in his room. Sorry for the mistake. This is what I get for not refreshing my memory before writing haha but here you go. And enjoy this little fluffy fluffy between Light and Yuki. Enjoy! :) –Yuki**

**We do not own Death Note! Just our OCs!**

**Chapter 12**

**Yuki's POV**

I walked towards L's hotel room with Light to see Matsuda laughing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Hahaha Ryuzaki and Vyra-chan are sleeping in there." He replied.

"And what's funny about that?"

"I drew on their faces! Hahaha you can go in and see but don't wake them up, okay?"

I nodded and quietly turned the door knob and entered the room. I walk in to see L and Vi sleeping so comfortably on the bed in her room. On Vi's forehead, I see the words, "I LOVE RYU-CHAN 3." On her eyes, I see that Matsuda had drawn lovely panda eyes and big circles on her cheeks. And on L's face, the words, "VYRA-CHAN IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE." Matsuda had drawn cat whiskers on his face and put a headband with cat ears on his head.

"Pfft." _Small cough_

I let out a small chuckle and decided to go wake up Vi. I poked her a few times until she was somewhat awake.

"And now we wait." I said.

Everyone had walked into the room and was waiting for Vi to wake up. Matsuda was quietly bringing in the others. There were small chuckles and giggles in the background when they saw what was going on which ended up waking her.

"Huhh…Whaa…what's so funny you guys?" she said while rubbing her eyes.

Violet looked down to see L sleeping next to her. She freaked out and fell off the bed. She continued to roll on the floor until she hit the wall with her head. I lost it. There was no way I would've been able to hold in all my laugher. The men in the back looked like they were about to pee their pants. L eventually woke up due to the noise.

"Vyra-chan, why are you on the floor? What's that on your face?!" he said.

"What's on _your _face?!" She replied.

"Hahaha… _'cough' _oh my god… hahahahaha. Matsuda I love you so much right now for doing this! HAHAHA!"

"And thank you for waking Vyra-chan up, Yukiko-chan! It's always so tense in here so I thought I should try lightening the mood. Hahaha."

"Is something wrong? You keep coughing, Yukiko." Said Light.

"Haha it's fine, it's just a tickle."

"Knock it off." Said L while Watari was cleaning off the ink on his face.

After that, the Task Force got back to work. Vi seemed somewhat upset with me but she was still shocked to learn that she was sleeping with L.

"Hehehe…."

"What?" said Light.

"No I was just thinking about something."

"Let's go home. Ryuzaki, Yukiko and I are done for today."

"Alright, good-bye to both of you."

* * *

As we were walking towards Light's house, I noticed something familiar. She had blonde hair and was wearing a black tank top with a black poofy skirt. I noticed a shinigami standing beside her. It was none other than Misa. The blonde girl looked at Light and smiled happily. She ran up to him and politely introduced herself to him.

"Hi! My name is Amane Misa. I was worried that you would be worried about the messages on TV so I brought you this notebook."

Light's eye widened as he saw that the notebook was the Death Note. He took ahold of the notebook and saw her shinigami behind her. Misa's shinigami's name is Rem. After meeting her shinigami, Light concluded that this notebook was real and that the second Kira was standing right in front of him.

"Come inside." He said.

"Welcome back, Light! Welcome back Yukiko-chan!" said Light's mother.

"This is a friend from the university. She came to return a notebook to me. We'll be in my room."

"Hello. My name is Amane Misa!"

"Oh nice to meet you. Would you like me to bring some tea?"

"No thanks. I'll have Yukiko bring some up later. Let's go."

I told them to go ahead while I go to the bathroom. As I looked away, I accidently made eye contact with Rem.

'_Shit, now she knows I'm different from the others.'_

"Hey Light! Does she have to be in here?" screamed Misa as I walked in.

"First name already?" said Light.

"Then can I call you knight! Because in my eyes, you're my beautiful white knight on a white horse!"

'_Oh god…'_

"Light is fine… Yukiko needs to be in here." He said with a sigh.

"Do you want to know how a shinigami dies?"

_After a few minutes of explaining _

"So if a shinigami kills another human to prolong the life of a human they have feelings for, they'll die?" said Light.

"Yes!"

"Keh keh I can't imagine a shinigami doing that." Said Ryuk.

I saw Rem from the corner of my eye flinch when he said those words. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"You'd certainly never do anything like that, Ryuk. So where have you been sending the tapes from?"

"Um, the first one from Osaka, the second from Tokyo, and the last from Nagano." Said Misa happily when she looked at the face of her beloved.

"Destroy all the evidence that you have used so far to send the tapes." I said.

"I agree…Now for the final tape, what should it say?" said the scheming boy.

"I have decided not to reveal myself to Kira. To the police, thank you very much for the warning. However, I will join Kira in purging the world of evil, and will gain their acceptance by passing judgment on all criminals that Kira has not judged already. Then I shall proceed by sharing these powers with people that I find worthy and would like to continue making this world a better place."

"Can you do it, Misa-chan?" said Light.

'_Chan?'_

"If you want me to do something just tell me and I'll do it!" she screamed.

'_You are so naïve, Misa…why are you so obsessed with Light?'_

Light stared at the blonde haired girl with irritation in his eyes.

"Also, if we get caught by the police or both of us become suspected, never speak of the notebook. As long as they don't know about the notebook, then there is no proof. Can you swear that?" he said.

"Yes! So this makes the boyfriend-girlfriend contract official right?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Then there are conditions. I want a minimum of one date a week."

"You really don't get it, do you?" I said.

"No I can't do that. L already suspects me of being Kira."

"Wow! L really is smart! People think that he doesn't know what he's doing."

"But I have been able to make direct contact with L. If I were to suddenly make contact with someone, he'll suspect them of being the second Kira. To make sure that it won't seem suspicious, that we met and are suddenly dating, I'll aim to date other girls as well."

Misa jumps up and shrieks out NO.

"If you date other girls, I'll kill them!"

I let out a whistle.

"Keh keh keh, scary." Said Ryuk.

Light lets out a sigh. I could see that he was getting irritated with her due to the forced smile on his face.

"Misa-chan, this is all for changing the world."

"But I love you more than the world, Light!"

"Yukiko, you can go grab the tea now…let me deal with this alone."

I stepped out and headed to the kitchen.

"You can see me, human girl?"

This voice sounded familiar. I turned around to see it was none other than Rem.

"You are not from this world, are you? I cannot see your name or lifespan."

I ignore her and head back to Light's room with the tea.

"You do know that both notebooks are in my hands. I can kill you right now if I wanted to." Threatened Light.

"I won't let you do that, Yagami Light. If you kill this girl, I will kill you with my own notebook. I can see this girl's lifespan. If she dies before her time, I will assume that you are responsible." Said Rem.

"You do realize that you'll die."

"I don't care. As long as Misa is alive and happy, that's fine by me."

'_Rem, you are so irritating…'_

"Let us assume that Misa does die, but Light had nothing to do with it. Why don't you just check both notebooks and if Misa's name isn't in there, that means Light didn't kill her. You won't have to die and you can just return to the shinigami realm and forget about the human world." I said.

_Knock Knock_

"Light, it's 11:30 already. A girl shouldn't be out this late." Said Light's mother.

"Alright, I'll show her to the door."

He walked in with an annoying look on his face. I stared at the magazine I picked up while laying on his bed.

"You should know that Misa is a model. It'll be hard to see someone with such a high profile."

_Sigh._ "I need to think about this. Go to bed, you look tired. Don't overwork yourself. Goodnight."

* * *

**Next Morning**

_Sigh._ I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. There were dark circles under my eyes.

'_I need to get some rest…but it's kind of hard to do that while helping with the investigation. Haha, Vi seems to be getting enough sleep if L is around.'_

I noticed something moving from the corner of my eye.

"Holy shi-!"

A humongous spider was crawling towards me and I tried to run away but slipped on the rug and fell into the shower. I screamed out when the feeling of ice cold water touched my skin. My clothes were drenched in an instant.

"Is something wrong, Yukiko-chan?!"

Light's mother ran in to see what happened and Sayu came along to see what happened. The moment they saw the disgusting bug crawling around, they screamed.

"Light! Light! LIGHT! Come down! Hurry! NOW!" screamed Sayu.

"What is it?"

"Kill that spider! Hurry! Go!"

Light's mother handed him a paper towel and shoved him into the bathroom. He seemed a little bewildered at first until he saw me soaked from head to toe and the spider on the floor.

"Pfft!"

'_He's laughing at me!'_

"Why are you still sitting there? Haha it's dead, get out of there."

Light's mother and Sayu calmed down and walked out of the room. Light pulled me out of the bathroom and threw a towel on my head and began drying my hair.

"I can dry it on my own…"

"Haha no, let me. I want to do this. So even you have a girly side. All this time, I thought you were some emotionless doll."

"Now you're just teasing me." I pouted.

"Haha your ears are bright red. How cute."

I looked away. He's messing with me again! He is definitely messing with me again!

'_Achoo'_

"Oh, are you cold? Come here." Said Light.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm keeping you warm. Or would you prefer it if I helped you out of those wet clothes?" He said while chuckling in my ear.

I panicked and tried to run away, but he grabbed my hand and continued hugging me from behind.

"But you'll get we-"

He whispered in my ear, "Sshh, just let me stay like this for a while."

I turned my head to see his eyes closed. There were dark circles under his eyes. Meeting Misa must've stressed him out. The room began growing dark. I must be having a fever. But being in his arms feels…nice…what is this feeling?


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy! –Yuki**

**We do not own Death Note. Just our Ocs!**

**Chapter 13**

I woke up in a daze. What happened? Where am I? But then I remembered what happened. I must've gotten sick and fainted. The house was quiet and nobody was at home. I'm alone again just like that one time when I was little. I fell back into a deep slumber as I reminisced about the past.

**Yuki's Flashback Memory- 7 years old**

"Mom, where are you going?"

"Somewhere."

"But I'm sick…Aren't you supposed to stay home and take care of me?"

"You are seven years old. You're old enough to take care of yourself."

"But mo-"

"Problematic child!" she said as she walked out the door.

The little girl laid there in bed coughing. Her fever had risen and she didn't have the strength to move. She then heard someone tapping against her window. She looked over to see Violet, her best friend.

"Open the window! Let's play! Your mom just left, right? Let's play doctor! I'll take care of the sick patient!" Violet said, smiling happily.

Yuki opened the window and smiled happily at the girl in front of her.

"Hehe I was afraid I would be alone and sick all day."

"Don't worry, I'm here for you!"

The two girls played and ran around, screaming and laughing.

"This is fun!" Said Violet.

"Yea!" _Cough cough cough_

"Ok my sick patient, lie down so I can do my operation!"

Just then, they heard someone unlocking the door.

"It's my mom! She'll get mad if she sees you. Go go! I don't want you to get hurt! Go!"

"Why is she back so fast?!"

Yuki's mom walked into the room to see a girl halfway out the window.

"You little devil! How dare you sneak into my house! Get out!"

"Mom! Stop!"

The sound of Yuki's face making contact with her mom's hand echoed throughout the room. After she forced her daughter's friend out the window, she turned back around to scream at the terrified child. All Yuki could do was hide under the covers and cover her ears.

"I'm scared…someone save me from her…help. Don't leave me alone…"

All of a sudden, the dream switched to a different scenery. It was dark and quiet. Where is this place? I look up to see a pond in the middle of a forest. It's cold…something is oozing out of my chest. The pain I felt in my chest just kept growing stronger. What is this? It's so dark. I can't see anything. Why does this place seem so familiar? I continue to look around the area and I noticed something in the pond. It was an arm sinking into the water. I noticed a bracelet on the wrist and that bracelet belonged to Violet. I got it for her on her 12th birthday. I need to save her! But something is keeping me from moving.

I crawl to her but the pond is moving farther and farther away from me. The more I crawl towards the pond, the farther away it got from me. But then something got in the way. Standing in front of me was a shadow of a woman. She was looking down at me with a psychotic smile on her face. She pointed something at my face and I began to recognize who it was.

It was-

* * *

"Yukiko! Yukiko! Are you ok?"

I woke up to see Light standing over me.

"Are you alright? It looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Get away from me!"

I pushed him away and flung myself onto the floor.

"Yukiko!"

"No! No!"

I crawl across the room and lean against the wall. "It's dark! I can't see anything! She's coming after me! Someone…save me…" I said desperately.

Just then, Light pulls me into a tight hug.

"Noo! Get away from me! …blood. There's blood everywhere! So much blood…"

"Yukiko! Calm down."

'_Huh?'_

What happened? Tears were rolling down my cheeks. My hands were shaking. What dream was I having? I can't remember. I couldn't help but bury my face into his chest.

"It's ok now. Go back to sleep. I'll be here." Said Light as he pulls me into an embrace.

I fall back into a deep slumber as Light whispers something into my ear.

"I'll protect you."

**Light's POV**

I look down at the sleeping girl before me. I wonder what that was about. I've never seen her look so frightened before. What happened to her before I met her? Now that I think about it, I've been with her for a while now. She's always been by my side and yet, I don't find her annoying or irritating as the other girls who have been with me. Actually it's relaxing being around her. I'd prefer it if she was the second Kira instead of that perky blonde. She's always full of surprises and I can never tell what she's thinking.

Yukiko is always so quiet and hardly shows her emotions. But when she would smile, my heart would skip a beat. Why? Now that I think about it, she is pretty attractive. She's also very intelligent. I probably never noticed because I've been too absorbed in being Kira and Misa showing up just made things worse.

Yukiko has been helping me for a while now. She knows that I could kill her and her friend whenever I want to, but she chooses to still help. Thanks to her, I was a little more prepared when Misa showed up.

He brushed the hair out of Yukiko's face and caressed her cheek.

'_What is this feeling? Am I developing feelings for her? I've never felt like this before…Could this be my first crush? I need to talk to L about out agreement. I'm not sure if I want to go through with it anymore.'_

He looks down at her to see her sleeping so peacefully.

"I don't want to have to kill this girl…now that I realize she's special to me." He said.

Before he knew it, he was unconsciously leaning down to leave a sweet kiss on her lips. A few moments away from stealing the sleeping beauty's lips, he catches himself. His face turned bright red as he turned around to cover his face. His heart was beating so loud anybody could hear it.

'_What was I about to do! No no no! I'm just using her because I'm Kira! She's just a pawn right?! I'm only doing this because of my agreement with L, right? All I care about is becoming God of this world! In the end, I have to kill her…right?'_

He looks down again at the sleeping figure.

'_No…I like her but I might put her in danger in the future. I need to talk to L about this agreement.'_

He lays back down and pulls Yukiko close to him.

'_No, I don't need to worry. I'll protect her. I'll keep her away from danger because she's special.'_

Light leaves a gentle kiss on Yukiko's forehead and once again blushes like crazy.

'_This is nice…I barely have any time to relax like this. I wish I could stay like this forever, together with her.' _He thought as he fell asleep with her in his arms.

Ryuk was hiding in the corner of the room.

"Keh keh keh! Light has his own secret crush. I never thought that could happen. Bringing the girls here is making everything so much fun! Keh keh keh!" He said as he chewed on a juicy apple.

**Freaking Ryuk being a creep in the corner but we still love him XD! Light's POV was a little challenging to write because I had no idea on how I wanted to write this, but I came up with something! -Yuki**


End file.
